Unexpected Side Effect
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: Shadow has a secret he's been keeping from everyone. Sonic finds out what it is. That revelation leads to more problems for the couple.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Unexpected Side-effect

"That's what has me so annoyed!" Sonic was pacing in Tails' workshop. The young fox watched him.

"Shadow's got his reasons, I'm sure. After everything that happened between the two of you, I doubt he'd-"

"Five months, Tails!" Sonic turned and stared at Tails. "Every month, he goes missing for three days. Not a single person can find him. You don't know what it's lie to go to bed with someone and wake up with them gone. He didn't even leave a note. When I asked him about it, all he could tell me was 'Something important'. We said we weren't going to keep secrets from each other. This counts as keeping a secret."

Tails watched as Sonic began pacing again. Under other circumstances, he'd try to help his friend. But worry over a gay lover cheating on you wasn't on his list of expertise. All he could do was hope Sonic figured something out...

"Why don't you follow him?" Sonic looked at him incredulously. "Don't give me that look. It could work. If not that, then don't give him any choice in the matter. You said it's approximately the same time every month. So just keep him home."

"It's Shadow, Tails. Shadow." He said the name slowly, as if he needed Tails to understand. "Even I can't make Shadow stay if he doesn't want to."

Sonic sat on the couch. Face in his hands, he listened to see if Tails would have any more ideas.

"Well, it's either that or live with the thought that he's cheating on you." Tails had his arms crossed. Sonic was usually confident in himself. Shadow was the only one he knew who could make Sonic question himself. For that, he both admired and hated the darker hedgehog. "I honesty still don't think he would. Not after that display he put on when he thought you were playing with him."

"I know that. I know Shadow doesn't give love easily. I'm probably being paranoid after dating Sally those few times."

Sonic stood and nodded to Tails. Leaving the workshop, he ignored Tails' questions about what he was going to do. His plan was simple. All he had to do was wait for next month.

-One month later-

Shadow woke chained to the bed. Sonic was nowhere in sight. Growl building up in his throat, he tried to move his arms. When it didn't work, the growl came out. His legs wouldn't move either. Looking at the window, Shadow began panicking. The sun was about to rise and he was still in their room. Feeling the energy building up within his body, one of his eyes closed as he tried ignoring the pain. Sonic walked in as a deep red glow engulfed his body for the sixth time that year. It was something he would never get used to. Shadow grunted as he felt his body change shape, inside and out. Pain wracked his body, though it wasn't as bad as when it had first happened. Green eyes went wide once the glow of energy faded.

"You're a... uh, nice."

Shadow lay there, panting slightly. On top of the pain, now he had to worry about what Sonic was going to do. So far all he'd done was stare. Shadow could feel the new body reacting to Sonic's gaze.

"Thought you were gay," Shadow snapped. "Stop staring at let me up."

"I'm not gay, Shadow." Sonic moved closer and leaned over the other. "I love _you_. What you are wouldn't make any difference. Just like you didn't care when I changed into that big hairy beast."

"You weren't big and hairy. You simply had more presence."

"It was still ugly." Sonic pouted. Sitting on Shadow's thighs, he stared down at his lover. "I mean, have you ever looked at this form in a mirror? You're gorgeous!"

"I don't like it," Shadow said. "I can't do anything in this form."

Sonic lay down on Shadow. Looking up into his red eyes, he spoke again.

"So what caused it? Some shift in the Chaos Energy? Something Eggman implanted in your body while you didn't know? Tails do something?"

"None of the above." Shadow frowned. Green eyes continued to look at him expectantly. there was no getting out of it. "Fine. Don't tell anyone. It's because of my Black Arms blood. As you know, I have Black Doom's running through my veins. As royalty, he's the only Black Arms with the ability to reproduce. That's why I have a female's body. I'm royalty by blood."

Sonic stared at him. The fact that Shadow was at least half alien was something he'd gotten used to. But it wasn't normal for random alien things to pop up out of the blue. Shadow shifted uncomfortably and averted his gaze from Sonic's. He'd feared this would drive them apart since it had first happened. Sonic claimed it wouldn't make any difference, but how could it not? He wasn't himself like this. Not at all. Looking at the wall, Shadow tried to ignore the weight on his torso. Sonic hadn't moved or said anything yet. It was almost as bad as he'd feared. A light purr caught him off guard.

"That mean I get to dominate this time?"

"No!" Shadow looked back at him with a glare. That was one of the reasons he didn't want Sonic to find out. He enjoyed fighting for who got to dominate who. As a female, he had no choice in the matter. "I never said we were going to-"

"Reproduction involves sex, Shadow." Sonic chuckled. "You know that as well as I do."

"I don't want to reproduce. I want to be left alone for the next three days until I'm back to normal. No playing around, no proving how damn weak this form is, no missions from G.U.N., and certainly no sex."

Sonic pouted. To prove his point, Shadow looked away. Sonic knew the pouting would work. It was only ever used when he really wanted something. What his body craved was what Sonic wanted. Giving in to Sonic's wishes was something Shadow didn't enjoy doing too often.

"Oh come on. That's cheating." Shadow felt Sonic sit as the blue hedgehog crossed his arms. A real pout was on his face now. The scent of arousal was obvious, and his body yearned to react to it. If Shadow said no, he might not be able to contain himself. A thought struck him then and he grinned.

"You don't want to. I understand." Sonic got off Shadow as well as the bed. "See you later."

With that said, Sonic left the room. The door was shut before Shadow had quite realized what just happened.

_Damn hedgehog... _Shadow growled. _  
_

Shadow lay there with nothing to do for all of five minutes before getting antsy. He could be as bad as Sonic when he had absolutely nothing to do. Shifting position yet again, Shadow tried to ignore it. If he let Sonic win after a measly five minutes, he'd never hear the end of it. Never mind how uncomfortable he got in such a position. Shadow tried to ignore everything and pretend he wasn't locked on a bed. With his normal mental state, this wouldn't be such a hard task. The way he was thinking now, all he could see when he closed his eyes was Sonic. Or rather, Sonic's dick.

"Oh, come on," Shadow said. "Being a woman now doesn't mean you have to lust after Sonic. He means more to you that. He's... The reason you are the way you are. If it wasn't for him..." Shadow blinked. "Dammit. This is why I hate being left with my thoughts." After a few minutes longer with just his thoughts, Shadow swallowed his pride and screamed. "Sonic! Get your ass up here!"

Shadow was growling by the time Sonic threw open the door.

"What the hell took you so damn long? If you're the fastest thing on Mobius, why weren't you-"

"Calm down, Shads." Sonic had that cocky grin on his face again. The one he got when he knew he was winning. Standing at the end of the bed, all he did was stare.

"Well?"

Sonic cocked his head to the side. At his angle, he could perfectly see the reaction he'd been having on Shadow's body. That moist entrance between those ebony thighs was ready for him. Nipples poked out of the white fur over the breasts. If merely thinking of him got this reaction, he couldn't wait to see what his body would get. A heavy blush decorated Shadow's tan muzzle. Pure embarrassment had replaced his usual stoic expression.

"Chaos, Shads. You make me a pervert sometimes."

A deep growl started in Shadow's throat once again. Sonic lifted his hands and backed away.

"All right, all right. You clearly don't want my help." Turning, Sonic allowed that grin to return to his face. "I can leave you there longer."

"Get back here!" Shadow's chest was heaving; he was angrier than Sonic had dared make him in a long while. "Get me off this bed."

"Sex first." Sonic turned back toward Shadow and moved toward Shadow once more. "Then I'll set you free."

His female body yearned for it. Sonic was the one he loved. Nothing but pride was keeping him from giving in. A small nod was all Sonic needed to see. Tan lips parted as Sonic's tongue made it's way through his fur to delicate skin. The thigh beneath the hedgehog's tongue twitched at the feeling. Sonic eagerly moved upward. Shadow refused to look down at the other. A pink tongue ran up into the wet opening above him. A stifled moan met his ears a his tongue made it's way into that entrance. Thighs tightened at his sides. Peach fingers dug into ebony thighs as he moved his muzzle closer. Biting just enough for Shadow to feel it pulled another twitch from the thighs he gripped.

"Don't do that," Shadow moaned. He wished the growl was still there. "No need for that..."

"Sure there is," Sonic said. "I wanna know if you taste the same."

Hips moved against his face as his tongue made it's way in and out of her. Lapping at the juices, Sonic could safely say that he enjoyed it as much as Shadow had to have been. Pants and moans spilled from Shadow's lips. Red eyes closed in both pleasure and embarrassment. Sonic always knew just how to please him. Even if it was a female's body now. Shadow felt that he ought to repay the favor.

"S-Sonic..." Another drawn out moan interrupted him. "Let me... Ahh!"

Green eyes looked up. Shadow was close. It was plain as the day. Back arching off the bed, Shadow hated himself. Losing control so completely didn't sit well with him.

As the juices flowed into Sonic's mouth, he chuckled. Shadow was like a guitar. Pull the right strings, and he'd be singing for you in no time at all. Or rather, she. With a few pants, Sonic moved away from Shadow. The heavy blush was still in place. He covered her body with his own with a sigh. It truly had been a long time since he was in this position. The fact that Shadow was female now didn't make much of a difference as far as he was concerned. Lining with each other, Sonic pushed his hips forward. Heat engulfed him as he felt Shadow's body attempt to keep him out. Clearly, Shadow still wasn't entirely sure.

"Calm down Shadow. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know that."

Shadow loosened her muscles and felt Sonic slip farther into her depths. A growl came from low in her throat again. For being the fastest thing alive, he sure was taking his time. Thrusting her own hips up against his brought Sonic fully into her. Lips clashed with one another as a quick pace was started. Neither were the type to take their time with sex. They'd proved it numerous times. A different body made no difference. It was simply a different hole to fill. Hips slammed against one another. Below them, the bed shifted and groaned. Growling was coming from both now as their pace brought their orgasms up sooner than either wanted. Luckily, they'd nearly always been insatiable with each other. Judging by Shadow's continued motions, Sonic assumed the red and black hedgehog wanted more. OF course, he had stated this transformation was for breeding purposes.

"So you want my babies?"

"Dammit Sonic," Shadow panted. "Don't bring that up now."

Sonic rubbed his hands into Shadow's chestfur. Finding the nipples, Sonic pinched them. One eye closed as a groan was pulled from Shadow.

"Stop that. You know how I get with-"

Sonic's mouth met one moments later. The fur wasn't a problem for him. He'd done it before. And he knew how much Shadow loved when things were under his chestfur. A muttered curse met twitching ears as he felt Shadow try to move his arms. Sonic chuckled. Typical of Shadow. Every time Sonic's mouth met his chest, Shadow's hands would fly right to the back of his head.

"Dammit... Sonic!"

Sonic closed his eyes and groaned as he felt Shadow's second orgasm wash over him. It was enough to send him over the edge for a second time. Panting, Shadow wished he could push the other away. None of the motions had stopped on Sonic's end.

"Just because it's the purpose of my transformation, doesn't mean you need to get me pregnant."

"How do you know if I've done that?"

"I don't." Shadow glared at the other. "And I won't know for at least three days."

"Three days? A little early, don't you think?" Sonic had a ridge raised. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I can't change back to being a male if I'm pregnant, now can I? Somehow I doubt my body would put me through so much pain."

Sonic nodded. It made perfect sense besides the fact that it was an alien power. Tan lips parted again and Shadow threw his head back. It was getting to be too much. He loved Sonic, really did. It just wasn't a good idea for people like them to have children. Legs and arms strained against the restraints Sonic had put on him. Immortal or not, he was bound to hurt himself. That was something Sonic didn't want to happen. First released were his arms. As Shadow rubbed his wrists, Sonic leaned back and reached behind him. Red eyes went wide and Shadow moved to pull Sonic back how he had been.

"I need to release your legs." Sonic slapped the hands away. A moan came forth, cut off when Shadow bit his lower lip. A blue ridge raised. Black hips moved against his. Fumbling with the lock, Sonic was beginning to think he should've gotten off Shadow before releasing his legs. With the position he was in, it was hard to stay turned enough to see what his hands were doing. A click and Shadow's leg around his hips was the indication he'd gotten one off. Turning to the other side, he undid that as well. Shadow's other leg wrapped around his hips as well.

"Shadow, we're going to-"

"Shut up and enjoy it. Until I'm done, we're not stopping."

Rolling, Shadow pinned Sonic on the bed. For a few moments, his hips were still. Then he sat and looked down at Sonic. He'd never tried this before. But it couldn't be that hard. When his hands came to rest on Sonic's chest, Sonic gave him a smile. Lifting his hips, Shadow felt Sonic slipping from his warm depths. This was usually Sonic's job. Not his. Once the head was all that was left within him, Shadow fell heavily into Sonic's lap. Green eyes widened and a loud groan came forth. He didn't mind that Shadow had taken charge. That was how it usually worked. Lifting himself again, Shadow couldn't hold back a moan of his own. He intentionally took his time. Sonic seemed to be enjoying himself. Slamming down once more, Shadow let out a small yell. He had to admit, feeling Sonic sliding in and out was heavenly. Peach hands covered his own black ones. A sticky mess was being made, but neither of them cared. For a long while, all that mattered was each other.

-Three days later-

"How'd it go?" Tails asked.

"Shadow's pissed at me," Sonic said. "Even though it's his fault."

Tails looked confused, but it was something Sonic didn't want to get into. Especially with Tails. The door slammed open and Sonic didn't have to look to know who it was.

"I fucking hate you," Shadow growled.

When Tails saw Shadow, his eyes widened. Why Shadow was female, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. But a curious mind never stopped wondering. Before the smarter side of him could warn the other, he was speaking up.

"What happened Shadow?"

"What happened?" Shadow was yelling. He knew he shouldn't be, but it made him feel better. "That asshole got me pregnant!" An accusing finger pointed at Sonic. the blue hedgehog rolled his eyes at the claim.

"Who's idea was it to carry on? Yours, if I'm remembering right."

Shadow growled. Sonic was right and he knew it. If he wanted to blame anyone, it should be Black Doom. His blood caused the mess in the first place. In any case, he needed Sonic's help.

"G.U.N. wanted me to do something for them. I can't."

Arms crossed under the breasts, Shadow stared at Sonic.

"You know I don't... Fine." Sonic got up from his seat. "See you later Tails. Don't tell anyone, all right? Shadow doesn't want people knowing yet."

The two left the workshop. Tails stared at the door. It was one thing to hear that Shadow was half alien. But being pregnant? That was another thing altogether. tails shook his head and laughed.

"At least it wasn't Sonic. He'd make a horrible pregnant woman."

**Was it fine to keep referring to Shadow as male? Or should I have changed it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Chapter 2

Sonic was nervous. He'd never been inside G.U.N.'s headquarters before. Going in Shadow's place felt off as well. The king lady at the desk had told him where to go. The office at the end of this hall was where Commander Towers was waiting for Shadow. Opening the door, he peered around the door. Someone was sitting in a large chair behind a large desk.

"Come in, Shadow. I have a new mission for you. One you'll have to do on your own."

"I'm sorry Sir," Sonic said. "Shadow can't right now. Something's come up ad he asked if I could do it for him."

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Commander Towers moved so his arms were crossed over the papers on his desk. "I never thought I'd see you in my office. What happened to Shadow?"

"Personal matters." Sonic grinned. "You know how he is, Commander. He'll tell you when he's ready."

"Indeed." Commander Towers wasn't happy with the news. First, Shadow says he'll miss work three days of each month. Now something prevented him from coming in. "Do you happen to know what happens every month?"

"I've been wondering about that myself." Sonic didn't like lying. But Shadow had stressed that he especially kept G.U.N. from finding out. At the look on the commander's face, Sonic sighed. "Look, why would he tell me something he won't tell his own employers? Ask Rouge. She's his confidant. So, you gonna let me fill in for him or not?"

"Very well. I suppose it wouldn't hurt. You _are_ Sonic the Hedgehog, after all." Commander Towers pushed the folder across the desk. "Here's the mission."

Sonic lifted the folder off the desk. Opening it, he found a paper. As he read it one ridge raised. It was simple.

"Just go here? How easier could it be?"

"Just do it. And thank you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic nodded and left the room. Once the door was shut behind him, he sighed. Filling in for Shadow might be harder than he'd been thinking. Sonic made his way out of the building. Once he got home, he'd ask Shadow about the mission. It was his after all. Sonic was at Shadow's door minutes later. Pulling the key out, he opened the door.

"I'm home!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow ran down the stairs and grabbed the folder from Sonic's hand. Flipping it open, she stared.

"Seriously? Go here?"

"That's what it says." Sonic gently took the folder back from Shadow. "I was hoping you'd be able to help me out."

Shadow crossed her arms. She had no idea what it could be.

"Just go. It's not like G.U.N. would send me somewhere without a reason." Shadow went to the kitchen door. "You're fast enough. It shouldn't take you long."

Sonic waved and ran out of the house.

As Shadow had said, he was at the location faster than anyone else would have gotten there. What he found wasn't anything he'd been expecting. There was no Eggman base. No empty hospital. No guarded fortress. Just a shack. A normal wooden shack anyone would build in the middle of the woods. Sonic looked around with an exasperated sigh. Nothing abnormal was in sight. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Shadow's number.

"What?" Shadow sounded annoyed.

"There's nothing here. Just a plain old boring shack." All he got in response was a huff.

"Did you go in the shack? Not everything's what it appears to be."

"I don't like your tone, _Shadina_." As he spoke he opened the door.

"Don't you fucking call me that," Shadow growled.

"But I like it. Place is empty." Sonic walked into the room and looked around. "It's a one-room shack. Nothing's pinned on any of the walls. Nothing's laying on the floor... You think they made a mistake?"

"It's G.U.N., Sonic." Shadow sounded a little distracted. "They wouldn't make a mistake like that. Especially if they were going to send me. Now look harder."

Sonic grumbled but did as Shadow suggested. The woman on the other end of the line was the expert. The only thing he could see was what looked like the handle to a door on the floor. Nose twitching in curiosity, Sonic moved forward. Blowing a kiss into the phone, he hung up. It would take both arms to pull open the door. Beyond it was a drop and a ladder. Curiosity was what drove the blue hedgehog most of the time, it would be what drove him now. Following the ladder led him to a dark passage. No light switch could be found on the wall. Without a hint of fear in his step, Sonic began walking down the hall. He'd only gotten a few steps when his phone rang. Flipping it open, he held it up.

"Why the hell did you hang up on me?" Shadow sounded angry. She was always angry recently.

"I couldn't open the trapdoor without both hands. I had to hang up."

"Like hell you did." Shadow growled on the other side of the phone. Sonic was glad he wasn't there. "You could've set it down. Or told me even."

"Shadow, you'd be angry no matter what I chose to do." Sonic walked as he spoke. There was nothing to see. "I found a passage that's sure to lead somewhere. Want me to keep you updated?"

"Obviously. This was supposed to be my mission, after all."

Sonic sighed. He should've known Shadow would feel that way. Sooner than he'd been expecting, the passage opened into a large room. The light switch next to the door worked. Sonic growled at the sight he found.

"Nothing's here either. Just some giant smashed tank."

"What kind of tank?"

"I dunno. Big, and circular." Shadow huffed into the phone. "Kinda like a tube, actually."

"You said it was smashed, right?" Shadow sounded urgent suddenly. "That means whatever used to be in it got out. And things trapped inside testing tubes aren't very happy when they break out. You should get out of there, Sonic. Now."

"Or someone came, ransacked the place, and intentionally broke it. Geez, Shads. Stop over-worrying yourself."

"Over-worrying? I am not over-worrying. You can never be too cautious Sonic. I know that concept is foreign to you but-"

"All right, all right. I'm coming home. Nothing else here anyway."

"Be safe." Shadow's voice was quiet suddenly. Sonic smiled. He could almost see the embarrassed flush crossing Shadow's cheeks.

"Always am."

Sonic hung up the phone and turned around. G.U.N. probably wouldn't like hearing that nothing was there. Shadow would've found the same thing, but something about the place had to have been important at some point in time. The whole thing wouldn't make sense otherwise. Biting his lower lip, Sonic backtracked through the passage. No matter what angle he looked at it from, nothing made sense. Shrugging it off, he set off at a run. It wouldn't be long before he could question Shadow farther about it.

-Shadow's house-

"Where did I put that damn sugar?" Shadow had looked everywhere. "I can't make cake without sugar."

Standing straight, she stretched. Looking was starting to get annoying. Glancing at the clock, Shadow decided it wasn't too late to go to the store. There wasn't anything for her to do at the house, and she really needed the sugar. When she opened the door, she saw a truck pulling in to the driveway. Red eyes narrowed. It was unusual for her to have uninvited visitors. Moving back into the house, Shadow quickly closed the door. Sonic was taking entirely too long to get home. Going upstairs, Shadow pointedly ignored the knocking that soon came. Whoever they were would get the picture and leave. Seconds after the unanswered knocking, the door was kicked down. Startled red eyes glanced back the way she had come. There had been no warning, no commands... Shadow ran into the bedroom. Whoever it was wouldn't find her. Grabbing the emerald off the nightstand, Shadow concentrated hard.

"Chaos Control," she whispered.

Seconds later, she was on all fours gasping in front of Tails. The surge of power had been too much for her. The fox dropped what was in his hands and rushed to her side.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Someone broke into my house. I had to do something."

Tails sat Shadow on the couch and sighed. He had no idea what to do next. Shadow wasn't supposed to be at his house. Nobody was supposed to know that Shadow was a female now.

"You're pregnant, Shadow." Tails helped the hedgehog to her feet. "You shouldn't have done that."

"What the hell else was I supposed to do? Let them catch me? I can't protect myself like this."

A hand gestured toward her body. Tails knew how he was feeling, sort of. Shadow had always been strong and capable of defending himself. With that taken away, he probably hated the situation he was in. The door burst open and Sonic strode in. Finding Shadow on the couch was a shock to him. Tails moved as Sonic came to sit next to Shadow. It wasn't his place to stay between them.

"Who came to our place Shadow?" Sonic asked. "It was a mess. Everything was knocked over, things were all over the floor..."

"I don't know," Shadow shook her head. "All I know is they kicked down the door. I used the emerald to transport myself here."

Sonic looked at the emerald lying on the floor. It had gotten Shadow away from whatever happened. For that, he was glad.

"Did it hurt you at all?" Sonic asked. "That much energy coursing through your body can't be good for the baby."

"The baby's fine Sonic." Shadow sighed. "It's not like I used a Chaos Blast."

"No, but you _did_ transport yourself across town. And I _have_ used Chaos Control before. I'm aware of how much energy goes through you."

"And I'm aware of my own limitations," Shadow growled. "We're both fine."

Sonic didn't doubt Shadow. She knew herself better than anyone. But sometimes he felt that the other overestimated herself.

"I'm sure you do Shads. But you can't just use that much Chaos Energy."

Tails' ears were perked on top of his head. They kept twitching as the hedgehogs spoke. It wasn't any of his business, save for the fact that they were his friends. It was his dream to help Sonic in any way possible. If that meant figuring out how to help a pregnant, half-alien hedgehog and his best friend, so be it. Stopping their bickering was on top of his list of things to do anyway.

"Maybe you should try and figure out what to do next." Tails turned as he spoke. "Whoever came to your house came for a reason. Maybe G.U.N. would know something. Or Rouge. She's good at finding things out."

"Great idea, Tails!" Sonic smiled as he spoke. "What's Rouge's number, Shads?"

"Don't call her," Shadow muttered. "I've been ignoring her. You think she'll want to help me?"

"Why wouldn't she? She's your best friend."

Shadow laughed.

"You have no idea what kind of person she is. She'll hate the fact that I've been ignoring her. That alone would be enough of an incentive for her not to help."

Sonic and Tails couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Don't ask G.U.N. for help either. The last thing they need to be doing is worrying about me." Sonic stared at her. "You think I want them knowing I'm stuck as a woman? I can't help anyone like this. I can't defend myself if someone were to attack me. Sooner or later, I'm going to get fatter."

"And you'll still be as lovely as ever."

Shadow shook his head. He didn't want to believe Sonic.

"In any case, we need to figure this out on our own." Shadow pulled her leg up and wrapped her arms around it.

"Shadow, we can-"

"We can do it." Tails cut off Sonic. "But we might need Knuckles' help. That all right with you, Shadow?"

"Why the hell would we need his help?"

Shadow was nearly yelling. Why he was so adamant about people not finding out about his condition was confusing. Knuckles knew when to keep things to himself. It wasn't as if all of Mobius would find out simply because they entrusted Knuckles with a secret. Being on a floating rock all the time would help with that. Rubbing his hand on her arm didn't seem to be helping matters. Shadow simply brushed it away. Standing, Shadow went into Tails' kitchen. Presumably, to find something to eat. Sonic and Tails exchanged a glance. Shadow always had been a difficult hedgehog to get along with. Now, she was going to be a nightmare.

"I'll leave your knocked-up girlfriend in your capable hands," Tails said. He grabbed his keys to the Tornado off the hook as he made his way to the front door. "Don't let her ruin my house while I'm gone."

Without another word, the fox ran out the door. A small clatter from the kitchen grabbed his attention. Going to the doorway, he found that Shadow was mixing something in one of Tails' bowls. The sight of the _Ultimate Life Form _cooking was one he still hadn't grown used to. Every time he saw it, it sparked his amusement. But he knew better than to go any farther into the kitchen. All he'd accomplish would be wasted materials, horribly burned food, and an angry Shadow.

"Watch ya making, Shads?"

Shadow twitched before turning to look at him. The bowl was propped in one arm, her other hand stirring the mix.

"Cake. I was trying to do that at our house." Shadow turned back to the table behind her.

Sonic watched her with a smile on his face. No pastry in the world was as delicious as one cooked by Shadow the Hedgehog. A bit ironic that he was half alien as well as a weapon. Rather than move away, Sonic watched as Shadow busily moved around the kitchen. Whether the other liked to admit it or not, he always had been the more womanly one in terms of things he did. Now that he was a she, this fact was magnetized. Sonic leaned against the doorframe.

Tails could take his time for all he cared. It would just give him more of a chance to watch Shadow act like a wife.

**Decided to add more to this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Chapter 3

When the Tornado landed on Angel Island, Knuckles was waiting. He hopped down from the plane and walked over to the unhappy echidna.

"What do you need now Tails?" he asked.

"Shadow needs your help. Someone broke into his house and he isn't sure why."

"So you want me to use the Master Emerald to find out?" Knuckles shook his head. "I don't think it works that way."

"Can't you at least try?"

Knuckles looked at the ground before answering Tails.

"Why didn't Shadow come see me himself?" Waving for Tails to follow, he moved back toward the Master Emerald's shrine. "He has got a Chaos Emerald, after all."

"He can't right now. So he... asked me... to... do... it?" Tails' ears lowered as he spoke. He'd never been able to lie very well. Especially to his friends. Purple eyes stared at him. Disbelief filled them.

"Tails, you know you suck at lying."

Tails hung his head in defeat. He'd tried to keep Shadow's secret, but lying convincingly was simply impossible for him.

"Shadow's got some weird alien thing going on. Some people broke into his house and he's being paranoid again. He wants to know why they were there."

Knuckles nodded as they continued walking. That made sense to him. He'd certainly want to know why someone broke into his house if it ever happened. Of course, he'd need a house first.

"What kind of alien problem?" Knuckles climbed the stairs to the shrine with Tails right behind him.

"Well..." Tails wasn't sure how to put it. Knuckles knew about some weird stuff, but people swapping gender is a story all to itself. "He's not exactly a 'he' anymore."

"So, Shadow's a woman?" Knuckles chuckled. "You sure it wasn't an attempt a rape?"

"That's not funny, Knuckles." Tails was explaining before his mind realized it should tell him to shut up. "Shadow's not only a woman now. He's also pregnant and can't use much of his Chaos Energy."

That news took all the humor from Knuckles' expression.

"Well, in that case, I should hurry up. Wait there."

Tails sat as Knuckles began talking to the Master Emerald. With the powers it had, surely they'd be able to learn something helpful.

-Tails' Workshop-

"You really like cooking, don't you?"

Sonic sat at the table in the kitchen, stuffing his cheeks full of cake Shadow had cooked. Shadow didn't answer for a few moments, too busy pouring more cake batter into a Christmas pan.

"It gives me something to do when there's nothing else to do."

Sonic nodded and looked back at the cake he was in the process of devouring. Shadow usually told him not to eat the entire thing on his own. The fact that the other hadn't said a word meant she either didn't mind this time, or was preoccupied. Either way, Sonic didn't mind. More cake for him at least. A heavy sigh came from Shadow's direction as soon as he lifted the next piece of cake. Green eyes looked over to see Shadow leaning onto the table. Her face was in her hands and her shoulders were slumped forward. He may not have been Amy, but it was painfully obvious something was on Shadow's mind. Standing, he went over and laid a hand on her back.

"We'll figure this out," he said. His cheery voice countered Shadow's mood. "Tails, Knuckles and I can handle this. And we won't tell anyone you don't want finding out."

"I don't want you guys to take care of me." Her voice was partially muffled due to her face being in her hands. "I want to be able to take care of myself. This is so damn humiliating."

Sonic rubbed her back.

"Oh, come on. You can take care of yourself. You've been caring for yourself." Sonic tried to look at her face, but couldn't get the proper angle. "There's nothing humiliating about being a pregnant woman."

"I'm not supposed to _be _a woman," she snapped. "I'm supposed to be the Ultimate Life Form. A weapon to be used when humanity can't fend for itself. A cure for incurable diseases. I can't do that if I'm a woman."

"Plenty of women do amazing things, Shadow." Sonic looked around the room. None of the pictures on the wall helped him. "Bunnie's a pretty awesome fighter, isn't she?" Shadow nodded. "She could be considered a weapon as well as a woman."

"I meant literally."

Sonic laughed. He knew he shouldn't, but he never saw any point to holding it in.

"I think you surrendered that aspect of yourself the moment you fell in love with me." Red eyes glared at him. "Come on, Shads. Weapons don't fall in love. I'm sure Gerald only intended for you to cure Maria. Using you as a weapon to destroy the planet was just... Utilizing the other things you gained from Black Doom's blood."

Shadow sighed. She knew Sonic was right. Gerald hadn't created Shadow for the sole purpose of killing people. It was Black Doom that made him capable of being a living weapon. She moved and planted a kiss on Sonic's smiling lips. When she pulled away, he was still grinning like a fool.

"Kissing me just makes all your worries take flight, doesn't it?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

Shadow pushed herself off the table and turned. One hand grabbed the full cake pan as she did so. Once it was safely in the oven, she went into the workshop again. Tails ran in through the door just as she was taking a seat.

"Knuckles couldn't see much." The words were spoken as he shut the door. "The Master Emerald refused to show him much of anything. For being the most powerful thing on Mobius, it sure can be useless sometimes. Hey, Shadow. Feeling any better?"

"I'll feel better when I don't have this thing growing inside me," she responded.

"Shadina's just grumpy." Sonic came into the room as he spoke. In his hands was a piece of cake. It was obvious he'd torn it off in a hurry. "What did Knuckles see?"

"A building." Tails took the cake Sonic held out to him. "Just a big building. Like the one G.U.N.'s got." Tails took a bite and sighed. "Thanks, I was hungry. G.U.N.'s logo wasn't anywhere to be seen, so I don't think it was them. Eggman's face wasn't plastered everywhere, either."

"So, we have nothing." Shadow leaned into the back of the couch. "So much for that plan."

"Knuckles suggested that maybe someone just wanted to rape you."

"He all ready did," Shadow said. She didn't have to look at him for Sonic to know she was referring to him.

"I wouldn't consider that rape." Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow as he spoke. She just allowed him to, even moving a little into his arms on her own. Pulling her into his lap, Sonic took a seat on the couch.

"Do you have to?" Tails asked. "It was bad enough when you were both male."

"We're in love Tails. It's not my fault you can't find yourself someone to be with."

"Oh, I could if I saw the point in it." Tails sat on the edge of one of his tables. "After seeing your experience, I don't see any." Tails fiddled with a contraption lying next to his leg. "What are we going to do next? We can't just wait for them to come again."

Shadow's phone rang and she pulled it out. Looking at the Caller ID, she tossed it to Sonic.

"See what they want," she said.

"Hello. Shadow's phone," Sonic said as soon as he'd flipped it open. "No, he's still not feeling too well." He was silent, looking over at Shadow. "Rouge? No, I haven't seen her. Why?"

Red eyes stared at him expectantly. Sonic shrugged.

"I'm helping him out," Sonic said. "Yes, it's really that bad... I don't know, officer. If something else comes up, I'll be sure to tell you."

Sonic hung up the phone and returned it to Shadow.

"They were wondering where Rouge was," Sonic explained. "They just sorta dropped it and asked why I was with you after that. Don't know why. I'm a world-famous hero. Helping people is what I do best. I don't think they quite caught my excuse though."

"I can't get sick, genius." Shadow was unimpressed with Sonic's quick excuse. "They know that. They've read every file in existence on me."

"Well then they can just assume it's a mental thing and you're worried what'll happen when you come into work."

Shadow continued to be unimpressed.

"What else did you want me to say?" Sonic asked. "Usually when you need to come up with an excuse for someone, you say they're sick. It never occurred to me that they'd remember you can't get sick."

"You could say he is sick," Tails interrupted. When the both of them looked at him, he looked sheepish. "Pregnancy does that to people, doesn't it?"

Tails was half certain he'd said the wrong thing. Pregnancy was a miracle when it happened. Something to be celebrated regardless of the how and why it happened. Not used as an excuse to say someone was sick.

"He's right." Shadow leaned his head onto Sonic's shoulder. "I could be classified as sick."

Sonic rubbed his hand on Shadow's back. Being a pregnant half-alien life form wasn't something he felt she should be ashamed about. It was bound to happen eventually. Tails averted his eyes from the scene playing out on his couch. It was their moment, not his. A scent from the kitchen gave him the perfect excuse to leave the room.

"I'll just check Shadow's cake," he said. tails hopped down from where he'd seated himself and hurried from the room. He wasn't sure he liked seeing the other sides of people. Especially people like Shadow. He'd always been so though and strong. Not exactly the definition of docile, which she seemed to be now. The urge to help her severely outweighed all other feelings Tails was currently having on the matter. Ignoring his emotions, he checked on the cake baking in the oven.

Back in the workshop, Shadow was falling asleep. It was easier than normal for her now that she'd gotten pregnant. Whether or not that was normal wasn't something Shadow particularly cared about. All she cared about was napping on her boyfriend. Unfortunately, Chaos had other plans. The door slammed open just then and Knuckles came in.

"Is Shadow all right?" he asked. An intake of breath was all Sonic heard from the pregnant hedgehog. "Wow. She doesn't look pregnant."

Knuckles came to stand in front of the couch and leaned over. Staring at Shadow's abdomen didn't do anything to change the image. Sonic laughed at his comment.

"It's only been a few days, Knuckles. Of course it isn't showing yet."

Knuckles' muzzle matched his fur color. He straightened before sitting beside them.

"So who's after him?"

Sonic looked at him over the top of Shadow's head.

"Don't know." His hand continued it's up and down motion as Shadow felt herself once again drifting off to sleep. "Tails said the building didn't have anything worrisome on it."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't be worried," Knuckles said. He crossed his arms. "Plenty of people go after aliens of whatever sort they can get their hands on. Maybe they found out about his heritage and came after him."

Sonic pulled Shadow closer to his body. She wriggled in his arms, uncomfortable for a moment. Knuckles could easily tell that the woman was Shadow. The features were exclusive to him, female or not.

"She's beautiful," he said. Sonic smacked him on the side of the arm. "I'm just commenting. No need to get all physical. You know I'd beat you anyway."

"Oh really?" Sonic raised a ridge at the echidna. That was a challenge if he'd ever heard one.

"Not now," Shadow muttered. Her breath washed over Sonic's chest and he looked down. Eyes closed, she was trying to use him as a pillow. "You're not fighting over the fact that Knuckles thinks I'm beautiful."

Sonic kissed the top of her head. They wouldn't really fight over her. There was no point when you knew which the woman would choose before it even started. Cuddling her into his chest, Sonic grinned at Knuckles.

"So, you gonna help us out?"

"Why not?" Knuckles asked. "You're one of my few friends. Just don't let it take too long, all right? I've got to look after the Master Emerald."

Sonic nodded. Despite repeated failures, the echidna had great loyalty to his duty. It was only a matter of time before Eggman realized the guardian wasn't on Angel Island. He always had some way of finding out. Sonic nuzzled the top of Shadow's head. Her soft breathing blew across his chest as she snored. For Shadow's sake, he half-hoped Knuckles was right about someone wanting to rape Shadow. A horrible thing to wish, but it was better than people wanting to experiment on her. At least, in Sonic's mind. They could solve that easily. Some people wanting to capture her for some reason was harder. It would involve finding out exactly who they are, why they want her, and then getting rid of the threat. Fingers ran through Shadow's quills as he thought. It would make sense to ask G.U.N. if they could find out anything. Rouge would have to help then. She was the only expert he knew on gathering information like that.

"I have no idea what to do," he told Knuckles. "This situation isn't one I ever planned on falling into."

"Should've thought of that before having sex with her," Knuckles said. Sonic glared at him. "Come on. I know she's still Shadow, but you knew women could get pregnant."

"I meant having no idea what to do. I'm the hero. I'm supposed to have a plan, to be able to save and protect the people I care about. With her in this condition, I can't-"

"Just take care of her," Knuckles interrupted. "Tails and I can handle it. We've been with you on plenty of these before. It's not like we don't know the drill. Shadow may be strong, but he needs you right now more than we do."

"Shadow's still Shadow. She doesn't want me waiting on her hand and foot. She still wants to do things on her own. Until she gets far enough along that she'll hurt herself, I just have to go with it."

"Don't let him go overboard." Knuckles stood and stretched. "I'm going to get something to eat."

He left the room, leaving the two on the couch. Sonic leaned into the back of the couch. For now, he was going to rest. He'd figure out what to do once they'd both woken up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Chapter 4

"You wanted to see me, Commander?" Rouge stood across the desk from Commander Towers. The man looked up from the papers on his desk.

"Agent Rouge. I have something I'd like you to do for me." He closed the file and pushed it across the desk to her. "I don't care how you go about it. Just do it."

Rouge picked the file off the desk as he waved her away. After another salute, she left the office and walked down the hall. Turning into her own room, Rouge kicked the door closed behind her and moved to her own desk. The folder was laid on the top as she sat in the chair. Rouge crossed her legs and turned the cover of the folder. The small smile on her lips vanished as her gaze landed on a photo of Shadow the Hedgehog. Uncrossing her legs, she leaned forward as she read:

_Shadow the Hedgehog has been found to be a traitor to humanity. That monster's blood runs through his veins. No matter how hard he runs, it will catch up to him. Your orders are to capture him and deliver him to the location listed below._

At the bottom of the page was an address. Rouge reread the mission to make sure she had read it properly. Standing, she ran from the room. Shadow had to know what was happening. If it meant she went against G.U.N.'s orders, then so be it. Shadow was her friend. Nothing on the face of Mobius would make her betray that friendship. Dialing his number didn't work. Knocking on his door wasn't an option, since it wasn't even on it's hinges. Checking out the house only told her Shadow wasn't home. Worry built up within her as she pulled out her cellphone. His number was the first on speed-dial. Sonic picked up after a few rings.

"Shadow's phone."

"Where's Shadow?" Rouge was beyond worried. If Sonic had his cellphone, then something had indeed happened to him.

"He's at Tails' place," Sonic said. "Rouge, he's not exactly himself right now..."

"I don't care. I need to see him."

Rouge hung up and shoved it back into her pocket. Tails' place wasn't hard to find. The moment she got there, however, she saw a black and red streak leading to the kitchen.

"It's just Rouge, Shadow. She needs to see you for something," Sonic said. He'd gone to the door after flashing the bat an apologetic smile.

"She doesn't need to see me," Shadow yelled from the kitchen.

Rouge's ears twitched at the feminine voice. She moved to the door and gently pushed Sonic aside. Going into the kitchen revealed a sight she never would have dreamed of. Shadow stood, half-hiding behind the table. Red eyes gazed at her with shame and sadness. Those captured and held her attention. Gaze refusing to leave the woman's, Rouge moved farther into the room.

"Shadow, you can talk to me," she said. "You know that."

Shadow shook her head. Quills swayed with the movement. She moved back farther away from Rouge.

"No. I couldn't talk to anyone about this. It's humiliating." Shadow moved her arms in front of her body as if trying to hide it. Her gaze shifted to the wall to the side of Rouge. Rouge's acceptance meant almost as much to Shadow as Sonic's. If she thought of him as some kind of freak, or didn't like him anymore...

"Is his why you've been avoiding me?" Rouge gave her a smile. "Its nothing to be ashamed of Shadow. If you want to experiment a little, that's up to you. Others can't tell you what to do with your own body-"

"I don't have a choice in the matter," Shadow said. "The Black Arms blood running in my veins forces this upon me every month. Now that Sonic found out, I..."

A heavy blush covered Shadow's cheeks as he found himself incapable of telling her. Rouge all ready thought nothing of the fact that he had a woman's body. Finding out that she'd gotten pregnant surely wouldn't be that hard for her to handle. A gloved hand on the side of her face interrupted her thoughts.

"You can tell me Shadow. What else did you have to say?"

Red eyes met turquoise. The smile she wore reached her eyes. That alone was enough to get the words out of his throat.

"I'm pregnant."

Startle quickly turned to compassion as Rouge stroked her face.

"I'm sure it's going to be a lovely baby," she assured her. "Who's the father?"

"S-Sonic..." Shadow had no idea why she'd just stuttered. Rouge giggled at the response.

"Of course it's Sonic's. You've had a thing for him for quite some time." Rouge rubbed his abdomen. "You're going to be beautiful when you start growing."

"What did you need to see me about?" Shadow moved away from Rouge's hand. The bat had her strange moments, just like everyone else. It just hadn't really been directed at her before.

"Ah, yes. G.U.N. gave me a new mission today." Rouge sat on the edge of the table and crossed her legs. "They want me to find you and bring you somewhere. They say you're a traitor to humanity. I don't know what caused the change of heart. But I refuse to betray you like that."

"Thank you, Rouge." Shadow hugged her. "You're a better friend than people think."

"You don't open up to people often," she said. Rubbing her back, Rouge sighed. "Betraying someone like you is the worst thing anyone could possibly do."

"Now you're exaggerating." Shadow pushed away from Rouge with a small pout on her muzzle. "You know what they want me for?"

"No, silly. All I was told was where to bring you. And I'm not going to do it."

"Well then, do you know who exactly wanted me?"

"Again, no. But I will help you in any way I can."

Shadow smiled and went back into the workshop. Rouge followed behind him. Sonic gave the two a smile when he noticed them. Patting the seat next to him, he waited for Shadow to join him on the couch.

"Rouge was given a mission to hand me over to someone on the basis that I'm a traitor to humanity." Shadow sat next to Sonic. "I'm no traitor. I do everything I can to help keep this planet safe. I attacked my own father for it." Shadow pushed herself backwards. closing his eyes, she sighed. "Maybe it'll be easier for me to just give myself to them. The worst they'd want would be locking me up."

"I'm sure they want to do experiments on you or something," Knuckles said. When the others looked at him, he defended himself. "He's half alien. Why wouldn't humans want to do experiments on him?"

"Because it isn't right to experiment on living things?"

Shadow shook her head. Sometimes she couldn't believe the things that came from Sonic's mouth.

"What should I do then? If they do want to experiment on me, then my baby's in danger."

"You could go to Angel Island," Knuckles offered. "They won't look for you there."

Shadow looked over at the echidna. She doubted his words. When G.U.N. wanted something, they stopped at nothing to get it. Moving to Angel Island wouldn't change that fact. Shadow looked down at her lap.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said. "I'm going to remain right where I am."

Nobody had any arguments, though she knew Sonic wanted to say something. The blue hero knew he shouldn't push her. Shadow always did what Shadow wanted to do. Whether he was female or male.

-That Night-

Shadow lay stroking Sonic's cheek. Tears continued tumbling down her cheeks, as they had been since he'd fallen into slumber. A sense of sadness had filled her so suddenly it caught her off guard. Her friends had accepted the situation no questions asked. Sonic was still here for her as well. She was fine, her baby was healthy. The only thing missing was Black Doom. There was no reason for her sadness.

_I can't possibly be upset he isn't here, _Shadow thought. _I killed him once before. That usually means you don't like someone._ Sniffling a little, Shadow put her face on Sonic. Thinking of Black Doom had made it worse. Part of her wished Sonic was awake. The other was glad he remained sleeping. She wouldn't have to explain herself this way.

"Shadow."

Clawed fingers ran through her quills, accompanying the deep voice. Stroking through her quills was the fastest way for them to get her attention. Turning, she looked up to see Black Doom floating at the side of the bed.

"Father?"

It was strange to see Black Doom there. He rarely came to see the state of anything on the planet. Despite this, she moved to the side of the bed and wrapped her arms around him. Why he was there didn't matter. All she wanted was to be held by her father. Black Doom allowed her to bury her face in his robe and wipe her tears with it. A strange rumbling sound met her ears as she did so. When she recognized it as chuckling, she smiled.

"You truly missed my presence?" he asked. Shadow nodded against his body. Black Doom's fingers resumed petting the top of her head. "I could hear your distress. I found myself incapable of ignoring your pleas."

"Just shows you have a heart." Black Doom snorted at the mere thought. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't. Don't try denying it. You came because you care about me."

"It was your want for my affection that beckoned me here," he said. "You're the one who cares for me."

"I'm pregnant and you're the only family I have left. Why wouldn't I want your affection? Besides, this is all because of your blood. You need to explain some things to me."

Black Doom sighed. One of his hands went to Shadow's back. He knew what Shadow wanted to know.

"Don't try to fight it when the child is ready. All will work out in the end."

"I'll have six months to prepare," Shadow said. "I'm sure I'll be ready for it."

Shadow was moved away and her face was tilted upward. Three eyes looked into her expression with the complete seriousness.

"Not six. One."

"One!" Shadow instinctively pulled back from him as she shouted. Behind her, Sonic stirred. His green eyes opened once, took in the image before him, and closed again. It wasn't long before his eyes shot open and he sat in the bed.

"What's he doing here?" he demanded. Black Doom's gaze switched to Sonic.

"Explaining something to Shadow. Don't interrupt." Looking back at his pregnant daughter, he continued. "Yes, one. You are a member of the Black Arms royal family. You cannot stay vulnerable for long periods of time. If someone were to try to kill you, the baby would die. In this form, you are unable to fully utilize your Chaos abilities. It would be much too easy for anyone."

"I'll keep her safe," Sonic announced. The two Black Arms looked at him. "I'm not going to let something happen to our baby."

"See that you don't." Black Doom looked back at Shadow. He turned her face back toward him. "Take care of yourself." A light kiss was placed on Shadow's forehead before whispering in her ear. "He's better than anyone I would've chosen for you. Try not to be too harsh."

With that last sentence, Black Doom teleported away. There was a silence between the two of them until Sonic's curiosity got the better of him.

"What exactly was he doing here?"

"He says I called him," Shadow said. She climbed back into bed and snuggled close to Sonic. Sonic's silence spoke volumes without Shadow needing to check his expression. "I was missing him."

"Missing him?" Sonic couldn't believe it. Family or not, that was something he had never expected. "You do remember what happened between him and everyone right?"

"It's different now. We have an understanding." Shadow closed her eyes and listened to Sonic's heartbeat. "Besides, he's the only family I've got. Not to mention the only Black Arms I know of that could help me with this."

"Whatever." Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow. "So long as he isn't planning on attacking again. What was he taking about?"

"My pregnancy's only going to last a month," Shadow said. "Something about Black Arms royalty."

The more he learned, the more the Black Arms both amazed and confused Sonic. Shadow seemed to be fine with anything that came up. Sonic would never get used to it. Placing a kiss on Shadow's head, he made a promise to always be there for the other. No matter what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Chapter 5

A few days later, Shadow's abdomen had begun to grow. The pregnancy was more obvious now, and Sonic enjoyed every moment he saw the woman. It filled him with a sense of happiness to see Shadow. Even if the other was not happy about it at all. Shadow often glared down at her growing bump. Sonic's hand was continuously slapped away when he tried to touch her. Sonic had been at it for nearly ten minutes today. The fact that he could keep it up was astounding, yet unsurprising.

"Would you stop trying to touch it?" Shadow asked. "It's not that interesting."

"Just trying to feel my baby," Sonic said. A grin was plastered on his face as he stared at the other. Shadow rolled her eyes.

"You can't feel it yet, idiot." Shadow looked back at the bowl she'd been mixing batter in. "And you won't be able to for a while."

"C'mon, Shads," Sonic mock-whined. "I just wanna hold you."

Shadow grunted and moved herself into Sonic's body. Peach arms wrapped around her, hands placing themselves on her abdomen. His presence wouldn't make it too difficult for her to finish with her cooking. Breath on the side of her neck distracting her for a brief moment.

"What'cha making?" Sonic asked.

"Cake. I always want cake recently. It's damn annoying."

"It's a craving, Shadow," Sonic sighed. "Everyone gets those."

"I don't fucking care what it is. I don't want to eat cake all the damn time."

Shadow stabbed the wooden mixing spoon into the pink cake batter. Sonic watched the dough close around the handle of the spoon. Shadow's anger wasn't something he wanted ruining the day.

"I'll help you eat it."

"You won't touch my damn cake!"

Shadow turned and smacked Sonic between his ears. A strange place to hit him, but Sonic wasn't going to mention it. Shadow returned her attention to her mixing. Sonic left the kitchen and got right up on the table Tails was working at.

"And what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to fix something. No matter what I do, nothing seems to work." Tails sighed and laid the tool he'd been holding back on the table. "Amy's going to be so angry if I don't fix it soon..."

"Don't worry about it." Sonic flashed one of his famous smiles. "It's Amy you're talking about. She's one of the nicest girls I know."

"Yeah, she is." Tails returned the smile. After a minute, his smile fell and worry overcame his features. "Nothing's happened since that first day. You think they gave up?"

"Shads doesn't think so," Sonic said. "I told her she's being paranoid. But once Shadow gets an idea in her head, it stays there."

"G.U.N. could've given up. I mean, you'd think they would've done something by now. There's just no way they don't know where she is."

Sonic looked down to the floor. Tails was right. It shouldn't be that hard to figure out where Shadow was. Especially since the other wasn't necessarily hiding. In a manner of speaking. Some people knew Shadow was there. They just didn't know his condition. And after the month was over, nobody would no the difference.

-That night-

The house was silent as the human made their way through. Snatching one hedgehog shouldn't be that hard. A single hedgehog was no cause for nervousness. But when the hedgehog was Shadow the Hedgehog, it was a definite cause for nervousness. Getting into the house had been a piece of cake. Going through without knocking something over and awakening the fox sleeping with his face on some machine was the hard part. Along with figuring out which room his quarry was residing in. Luckily, none of the doors were overly loud as he pushed them open. Soon, he saw something that could've been anyone. When he moved farther into the room, it became clear. Two hedgehogs were asleep in the bed. The one curled against the other's side was soon recognized as Shadow the Hedgehog. But there was something different about him. Head tilted to the side, the man leaned over to get a closer look. Longer lashes framed the cheeks on his muzzle. The arm up and over the other hedgehog partially hid what could only be a breast. Checking the other hedgehog, the human saw that the female had to be Shadow. The color pattern matched, the style of the spines matched, and Shadow had that same tuft of white fur on his chest. Reaching into his pocket, the man kept an eye on Shadow. If she awoke now, the mission would be a failure. Pulling a syringe from the pocket, the human leaned over to grasp the hedgehog's closest arm. Inserting the needle into her arm was no easy task with how she kept trying to get her arm back on her partner. When the liquid had been fully injected into her system, the human pulled away. The first part of his mission was complete. Now he just had to get her out of there as silently as he'd gotten in. She was heavier in his arms than he'd been expecting. He made it out of the building without any problems. Knowing what he did about Shadow, they'd have plenty of problems when she awoke.

"Did you get him?" Another human male asked as soon as he'd exited the building.

"More or less." The human laid Shadow in the back seat and strapped her in.

"That's not Shadow," his partner said. "Shadow's a male."

"I know that," he snapped. "But she looks too much like him for us to ignore her. We'll get our answers later. Just go."

The humans got into their seats and started the car. Predictably, they didn't get far before Shadow was waking. Crimson eyes blinked a few times as she took in her surroundings. It definitely wasn't the room she'd been sharing with Sonic.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked. Both of the humans ignored her. "This is illegal. You can't go into someone's home and take them from it in the dead of night. I am a G.U.N. agent, you know. If my superiors knew about this-"

"Your superiors sent us, Shadow." The driver kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. "They've gotten a nice offer for lending you to Umbrella."

"What the hell is Umbrella?" Shadow wriggled in her seat. "Where the fuck are you taking me?"

"Definitely still himself,' the one in the passenger seat said. "Is this really worth it? I mean, we could just wait for them to come back, snag one of them, and give that to Umbrella."

Shadow's ears stood straight on her head. A snarl had locked itself onto her muzzle. If he were himself, he'd have already unleashed something to rid himself of these binds. The situation being what it was, it wouldn't be wise of her to attempt to get away now. Especially with her pregnancy.

"Why d'you think she hasn't tried to escape yet?"

"Who cares? It just makes our job easier."

Shadow seriously contemplated telling them. Not that they'd care. They'd already taken her from Tails' house in the dead of the night. Her pregnancy would have no impact on anything that would happen to her now. So, she settled for what Shadow did best. She crossed her arms and glared. Whenever they looked into the rear view mirror, the humans felt a brief moment of nervousness. Shadow's glare was enough to do that to almost anyone who laid their eyes on it. Her unhappiness was something they would willingly let their boss handle. An unhappy Shadow the Hedgehog was something people didn't get away from unscathed.

The driver pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hey, boss. We got Shadow."

"You shouldn't talk on the phone while you drive," Shadow mocked. Normally, she wouldn't want to act like Sonic. But she was in the mood.

"You shut up." The man on the phone growled. "No, not you. Something's up with him, though. ...All right. I don't think he'll be happy about it."

The man hung up and Shadow snorted. So they didn't want to discuss anything over the phone. That was fine with her. She'd get her answers later. For now, she'd remain in her seat and wait. There was no other choice in the matter.

-Later-

"All right, we're here."

The humans got out of the car. One held the door open for Shadow. She climbed out and ignored him. Her feet had no sooner hit the pavement than the humans grabbed her arms. A glare was the only reaction they got out of her. The building they were hauling her toward was plain. No defining characteristics were on the walls. Just a lot of gray and darkened windows. The double doors slid open as they neared. Lights were on in the opening hall of the building. If Shadow had to label it as anything, he'd guess it was some kind of hospital. The fact that the humans were all wearing long white coats helped with that. All of the curtains were hanging motionless over the windows. The shades were also closed tight, as if they didn't want anyone seeing into the rooms. Shadow didn't want to be here any longer than absolutely necessary. A balding old man was sitting at the desk in the office they brought her to.

"So this is Shadow the Hedgehog." The old man looked up and down the hedgehog. "I was informed that Shadow was a male."

"You were, sir," the human on the left said. "But she matches him perfectly. She was exactly where we were told he'd be as well."

"Very well." The old man focused his gaze on Shadow. "Are you Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"What the hell do you want with me?" Shadow didn't let the worry she felt inside reflect in her voice.

"Your superior officers have decided to assist us with an experiment we're going to be conducting." The old man leaned forward in his seat. "As you know, Professor Gerald Robotnik created you with the help of an alien race little more than fifty years ago. The original purpose for this was to find the secret of immortality as well as cure his granddaughter of Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome. When I heard of your unique abilities, I requested that G.U.N. allow me to use you for my research."

Shadow's hands brushed her abdomen as she heard the old man's words. Red eyes glanced downward. If they conducted experiments on her, it was most likely that they would kill her baby. The humans didn't miss her action. Confusion filled the eyes of the officers at her sides. The old man began laughing as the realization hit him.

"Not only are you female, but pregnant as well?" He continued laughing. "This is marvelous. Just perfect. We can conduct studies into the birth of alien life forms."

Shadow's ears flattened against her head. Lips pulled back in a snarl, she yelled at the man.

"I am not here for your purposes! The only person to ever have control over me is Maria Robotnik!" Shadow ripped her arms from the human's hands. "Let go of me! You can't do this to me! I'm a Mobian, just like everyone else. I have a life, a family, and-"

"Alien blood running through your veins." The old man cut her off. "Don't you see it? You are mankind's only link to the races beyond our solar system. You are the only creature known to possess immortality as well as a quickened healing process. Not to mention your abilities with the Chaos Force. Through you, we can achieve even greater understanding of things currently beyond our reach. If Gerald Robotnik could do it fifty years ago, there's no reason why we can't use his research to accomplish the same now."

Tears had sprang to Shadow's eyes. She hated how people used her. How she'd been used her entire life. How her body had been reacting to everything recently. It wasn't how she wanted to be acting. She wasn't herself. The old man said something, but she wasn't paying enough attention to understand him. This time when the humans grabbed her arms, she allowed them to lead her from the room. Sooner than she'd been expecting them to, they released her into a room. It looked like a typical hospital room. The connected bathroom was presumably clean. Shadow sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Limited Chaos abilities would get her nowhere fast. All she could do was wait for Sonic to his duty. With any luck, she wouldn't get too injured in the process. Falling face-first into the mattress, Shadow finally let herself cry. It was something she hadn't done in a long time. Once the tears started, she never knew how to stop them. Sleep would claim her eventually.

**Umbrella is from Resident Evil, and that's all I plan on using.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: James Harrison is mine. None of the others are.

Chapter 6

Sonic rolled onto his stomach. A smile was on his lips until he realized Shadow wasn't at his side. Fear shot through his body as he sat in bed. Throwing off the blankets, Sonic leapt off the mattress and ran downstairs. Tails was sound asleep until he heard Sonic shouting in the kitchen.

"Shadow! Where are you?"

Tails went to the doorway rubbing his eyes. He'd slept later than he'd thought.

"What are you yelling about?" he asked.

"Shadow's missing." Sonic didn't bother looking at him. Instead, he rushed into the next room. "She wasn't with me when I woke up, and I can't find her."

Tails tried commanding his body to wake up. Shadow going missing was a big deal. Sonic would need his help soon and he had to be awake in order to do that.

"We should try asking Knuckles for help again. Call Rouge while I go do that."

"Sonic, be realistic. You can't get to Angel Island by yourself." Tails stopped in the doorway and put an arm out. Sonic ran his chest into the fox's thin arm and stopped. "Give me a few moments and I'll go see Knuckles. You look at Shadow's house and call Rouge."

"Why would Shadow be at her house?"

Tails gave Sonic a look. Sonic took a deep breath and barely calmed down.

"I'm worried about her Tails."

"I know you're worried about Shadow. But she likes doing her own thing. She could've gotten up earlier and went off to do something." Tails gave Sonic a smile. "It's not like Shadow tells anyone everything she ever does. Just watch. She'll be back later."

Sonic wanted to believe Tails. But his worry for Shadow overrode everything else his mind told him. She was pregnant and didn't want people knowing about it. Her going anywhere wouldn't make much sense. That and her Chaos Emerald was still on the bedside table where she'd left it. Sonic ran from Tails' house and set a more or less straight line to Shadow's house. The only difference he saw was that the door was back where it was supposed to be. Pulling out his cellphone, he dialed Rouge's number as he pushed open the door.

"Hey, Rouge. You seen Shadow today? I can't find her."

"No. Sorry, Big Blue. I could ask around if you'd like."

"Please."

Sonic hung up and sat on the step. With any luck, Shadow would turn up perfectly fine and let him yell at her for worrying him. Tails was bound to have some luck with Knuckles. Worry wasn't something the hedgehog enjoyed feeling. Within moments, he was back at Tails' house. The fox was just getting ready to leave.

"What the hell Tails? Shouldn't you have gone by now?"

"Calm down Sonic. I'm on my way now."

Tails climbed up into the Tornado and started her up. Sonic waved as he got settled. The wave was returned and Tails was off. While he was gone, Rouge called. She sounded upset, worried, and angry all at once.

"I was played, Sonic," she said. "G.U.N. used me to find out where Shadow was. They knew I'd never betray him like that." She whimpered. "I feel like such an idiot. They probably even heard when I called his cell. Shadow probably hates me now."

"She doesn't. She knows how G.U.N. is just as well as you." Sonic smiled despite the fact that she couldn't see it. "Besides, you accepted her a lot easier than she thought you would. That's something only true friends do. Shadow doesn't have many of those."

Rouge sniffed on the other end of the call.

"You're right. I just... I feel like this is all my fault."

"Stop that. Don't feel sorry for yourself. Just help me find her."

"She's not where G.U.N. told me to bring her in the original mission. And they're not telling me anything. All I can get out of them is that they're worried I'll try to help her. They're right, of course." A heavy sigh came from Rouge. "Sorry, Blue. Much as I'd love to, I just can't help you with this one. Call me when you find her."

They hung up and Sonic sighed. Shadow could've been anywhere now that G.U.N. took her. G.U.N. had influence in every human city on the face of Mobius. Every government on Mobius had someone working for G.U.N.. It wasn't as if Tails could just hack into their system either. Not without hem finding out. The royal family didn't know enough about G.U.N. to help, and the Chaotix made a point to stay away from human affairs not involving Eggman. Unless something came up, he was largely on his own.

-Two hours later-

Tails ran into the house with a paper in his hand. Sonic had made Chili Dogs half an hour ago, and hadn't finished them off quite yet. He kept his gaze focused on them until Tails was ready to talk.

"The Master Emerald was useless again." Tails sat across from Sonic as he spoke. "All it showed was that same building and this."

He placed the paper on the table so Sonic could see what was on it. Drawn in the center was the top view of an umbrella. Segments alternated color with four reds and white. A blue ridge raised as green eyes looked up at Tails.

"A Christmas umbrella?"

"That's what Knuckles told me." Tails got up and went to his computer. "I was going to look up umbrella and see if I got anything interesting."

While Tails did that, Sonic stared at the paper. The longer he did so, the stronger his hunch got. If he was right, it could help immensely. If he was wrong, he'd at least get to have some fun. He grabbed the paper and stood.

"I'll be back Tails. Don't eat my Chili Dogs."

Tails didn't get the chance to retort before Sonic was speeding out the front door. With a sigh, he returned to his computer. Sonic knew full well he didn't like those things.

_I hope it's not too hard to find Egghead, _Sonic thought.

He was running through a forest, searching for Eggman's base. If he was nearby, robots were bound to attack him. Sometimes he swore Eggman programmed everything he made to attack him on sight. Looking around, Sonic didn't see anything. Just more trees and woodland creatures. Until the ground rose up in front of him and lasers shot at him. His feet were quick to dodge to the side. A smile broke across his face as he flipped and spun around the area. Eggbots came at him from the trees, firing their guns like the trigger-happy metal contraptions they were. As usual, the speed of sound was more than enough to dodge the bullets. Spines tore into their metallic bodies as the curled blue hedgehog hit them full force. Playing with Eggman was always something the hero looked forward to. But this time, he wasn't here simply for playing. A loud grating noise echoed around the area as the ground lifted farther. Animals scampered to get to safety. Sonic had to stop his movement to steady himself. A giant robot was rising from the ground.

"How long have you had this guy?" Sonic called.

"A while."

Sonic hadn't been expecting Eggman to respond to him. usually the doctor waited a little longer for that.

"After our last encounter, I realized I would have to create something so large, even you'd have trouble taking it apart. Then I remembered him." Sonic tried to move, but the arm he was on was swaying too much. "He's not quite ready for use, but I don't need full power to take you down."

Sonic grit his teeth. If Eggman had that much faith in this robot's capabilities, then he'd have to be careful. Eggman was most likely in the cockpit. Wherever that was. The other hand came toward him. Moving to the side didn't help matters much as the wind from the missed attack still knocked him off his feet. Scrambling to get back on his feet on something that was constantly moving was difficult.

_He said it's not at full strength yet. that means it has to have a weak point somewhere. _

Sonic leapt onto it's other arm as it moved back. Curling into a ball, he hit the robot's arm with spines ready. They tore into it's metal skin. Just as he thought they would. Eggman's scream of frustration was almost music to his ears.

"Not my fault he's so delicate!" Sonic sang as he got back to his feet. "You should've kept him hidden longer!"

Sonic used his speed to run up the robot's arm and onto it's shoulder. The moving of the robot nearly sent him to his death numerous times. Destroying it would've been easier if he had enough emeralds to go super. At the present time, he didn't even have one. The cockpit was, as usual, in place of the robot's head. A blue ball of sharp quills broke down through the glass and into the main controls. Eggman threw his hands up in defeat.

"I wasn't even ready yet." He looked at Sonic with a glare hidden behind those glasses. "What were you doing here?"

"Going through." Sonic stood on the destroyed control panel. "It's not my fault your stuff tried to kill me every tie I come near it." Sonic pulled out the paper and held it up in front of Eggman. "Does this symbol mean anything to you?"

"Yes, actually," Eggman said. "Some men with that sewed into their uniforms came by a week ago. They wanted everything I knew about Professor Gerald's research."

"Did you tell them?"

"I told them G.U.N. had more of it on file than I did. But they insisted, so I handed it over. It's not like they could do anything with it."

"They can now." Sonic folded the paper and put it back where he had it. "You know who they were?"

"The Umbrella Corporation," Eggman sighed. "They're a pharmaceutical company searching for the ultimate cure. They've got buildings dedicated to research all over the globe. Why?"

"They took something, and I have to get it back."

Sonic jumped from the cockpit. Eggman's laughter followed him. The last thing he needed was the overweight scientist mocking his relationship with Shadow. A trail of dust fell to the ground as he made his way back to Tails' house. If they were going to find Shadow, they'd have to get a move on.

-Umbrella building-

"How long are you going to keep me in here?" Shadow called. "I can't do anything in this state."

No response came. Shadow rolled onto her stomach. Pulling at the corners of the blanket got boring hours ago. The television didn't have anything interesting, and nobody had come to see her. The window didn't open, curtains or otherwise. She swore the curtains were actually made of something other than cloth. They could have at least given her some books to read. Shadow glanced down at her growing abdomen yet again. Being stuck in here the entire month wasn't looking too appealing. Not to mention, she knew nothing about pregnancy or giving birth. It wasn't something Shadow had ever planned to involve with his life. A heavy sigh passed her lips. Placing her head on her arms, she stared at the door. As doctors, they had to know she needed food.

"Five dead bugs are in the lights. Stains of who knows what are on parts of the ceiling, and sunlight can't come in through the window." Shadow sighed again. "This sucks. At least I was allowed to do things on the Ark." Shadow picked at the edge of her blanket again. A growl from her stomach had her shouting again. "I need food, dammit!"

"Calm your horses, missy."

Shadow glared toward the door. A young doctor stood in the doorway holding a tray of food. Shadow refused to take her eyes off the man. Every instinct in her body told her not to trust him. The tray was placed on the small table at the side of her bed. When the man stepped back, Shadow still didn't even glance at the food.

"Eat up, woman." Shadow's mood wasn't something he felt like dealing with. "We didn't know what you aliens conside-"

"I'm more Mobian than alien," Shadow snapped. She moved to the edge of the bed and stabbed a piece of meat with the fork. "You left me here alone for hours with nothing to do. What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"We're so sorry if we upset you, _Your Majesty_," the human mocked. Shadow's eyes narrowed at the man. "We do need you in top condition though. The tests aren't going to magically know everything we need to find out."

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't appreciate being used as some kind of toy," Shadow snapped. She shoved another piece of meat in her mouth. The human took a pen out of his coat pocket and scribbled something in a small notepad he brought out with it. "What the hell you doing now?"

"Taking notes," the human muttered. "Don't worry yourself over it. By the way, I'm Doctor James Harrison. I've been chosen to look after you as well as conduct any tests my superiors think you should be taking."

Shadow lounged across the bed and picked at the ugly purple fruit on her tray. Shadow had never really been one for fruit. It was more meat and sweets that made up the whole of her diet. She shoved it to the edge of the tray with her fork before moving onto the vegetables.

"If you want to know about the Black Arms, ask away. I don't know as much as my father but- Stop scribbling in that damn book!"

The human looked up from his writing with a smirk. Light seemed to glint off his glasses as he fixed their placement on his nose. He was excited, he truly was. Never in his dreams had he thought he'd be chosen for something this important. Sure, she wasn't terribly friendly, but who could honesty blame her in a situation like this?

"I need to keep track of some things," he said. "Now, just how much do you know about the Black Arms?"

"I thought you wanted to use me to find things. Not question me about the darker side of my family tree."

James snickered in amusement.

"We would like to see how your pregnancy works first."

"Well, let's see." Shadow leaned forward, hands on her knees. "I get fatter, I eat too much cake, and I eventually give birth to something. That satisfy you?"

James shook his head. This hedgehog was going to be a handful.

"Well, I'll see you later then." James tucked the notepad back into his coat pocket. He left the tray there so Shadow could finish picking at her food.

"Your television sucks, by the way."

James raised a hand and waved as he left the room. The door shut behind him. Shadow glared back at her food.

_James Harrison,_ she thought. _I already don't like him. He's so... _

Shadow growled as her mind gave up coming up with the proper words to describe him. Shadow finished the rest of what she actually wanted off her tray before getting up to throw the rest of it away. The humans had once again succeeded in annoying her. Keeping her promise to Maria was difficult when the humans practically wanted her pissed off at them. No matter what she did, some human somewhere hated her for it. Some hated her just for existing. the day Shadow had saved them from Black Doom was still fresh in her mind. Black Doom had been defeated, Shadow had been left wounded. And what had the humans done?

They'd been more concerned with the fact that he was related to the monster than the fact that he'd just saved their lives. He could've ignored them. He could've helped Black Doom wipe them from the face of the planet. But he chose to help G.U.N. and side with the humans. Ungrateful swine that they turned out to be. Now, that same race had her locked away in some hospital room.

_Twenty-five days. That's how long I have until you're ready. _Shadow rubbed a hand over her abdomen. _Daddy won't take that long to rescue us. _Tears welled up in Shadow's eyes. She knew they'd make it a pain for Sonic to find her. With G.U.N. on their side, it would be especially hard. Shadow lay on her side with an arm around her abdomen. James said they were going to leave her relatively alone until then. If Sonic didn't find her, who knows what would happen.

_They'd kill my baby of course, _she thought. _Either that or use him in some kind of experiment to attempt to learn more about the Black Arms._

Once again, Shadow was in tears. She hated being pregnant. It made her act different. Like a completely other person. Sobbing soon filled the room as Shadow hid her face in her arms. Playing the part of crying damsel wasn't her thing. But it was all she could do now. She couldn't tap into the Chaos Energy stored in her body to do anything. Her Chaos Emerald was still at Tails' place, and removing her limiters would only serve to hurt her. Shadow was the most useless she'd ever been.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: James Harrison is mine. None of the others are.

Chapter 7

Tails had to do a lot of hacking and searching to find out where they'd brought Shadow. It had taken a full week, one Sonic hadn't been able to sit still during. Worry had built up until he'd finally ran off until Tails had called him with the information.

Now, Sonic stood and stared at the building before him. It certainly didn't look like anything interesting. Just a plain old stone building. Sonic called Tails.

"You sure this is the place? It's a little plain."

"I'm sure Sonic. Just check it out."

Sonic pushed the door open and strode in. Nothing happened. Nobody was walking around, and no alarms were going off. Checking the rest of the building yielded the same result. Sonic snarled. These people were too cautious. He couldn't be the dashing hero everyone thought he was if he couldn't find his princess. Thinking of the situation, Sonic's ears flattened. If only someone had stayed. Then he'd at least be able to question them. Pulling his cellphone out yet again, Sonic called Tails.

"Where else are they?"

"I take it she wasn't there?"

"No, she wasn't!" Sonic snapped. "They moved her somewhere else. If they hurt her, I swear I'm going to-"

"Sonic... Come back here. I'll pull up a list of all their locations. There are a lot of them, so-"

"I'll just go to every one."

Sonic hung up the phone and ran back to Tails'. The anger he felt in his body was something he wasn't used to. It didn't go away with a simple run around town either. He wanted to seriously hurt someone. When he slammed the door open, Tails nearly jumped out of his seat. The computer screen had what Sonic wanted on it. Sonic ran over and scanned what was there. Before Tails could ask what he was doing, he was running out of the room again. Within minutes, he was at the location he'd chosen.

Once again nobody stopped him when he went inside. None of the doctors in the building knew anything about Shadow. None of them could tell him who to talk to about it either. So he left with nothing changed except having more built-up anger. Outside, he pulled out his phone. It was time to abandon Plan A. Dialing, he waited for Rouge to pick up. When she did, he didn't wait for any hellos.

"Is Commander Towers in? I need to speak with him."

"Most likely. He should be in his office. But I think you need-"

Sonic hung up before Rouge could finish her sentence. G.U.N.'s headquarters wouldn't be that hard to get to. It would take him a few minutes tops.

-Umbrella building-

"Shadow, I think we can learn a lot from each other," James was saying.

Shadow ignored him. She hadn't enjoyed being moved to another building. And she certainly didn't want to be friends with _Doctor _James Harrison. Her cravings were getting stronger and they refused to let her anywhere near the kitchen. They thought she was dumb enough to try and escape if they let her in. Fighting abilities aside, Shadow had no idea where she was. Without that knowledge, it'd be a waste for her to get out of this building.

Red eyes narrowed at the man. He was sitting there, glasses pushed up on his nose. A smug smile was on his face. Legs crossed, he had a clipboard today. Not that Shadow was giving him much to write on his paper. All she did was sit and glare. James leaned forward with his hands on his knees.

"My superiors want to know about your race. I'm sure there's something you'd like to know." Shadow simply stared at him. "Anything at all? About pregnancy? Maybe how exactly we knew about your powers? No?"

"All I want is to get back to S- my lover," Shadow said. "At least he knows how to care for me."

She crossed her arms over her chest and got more comfortable on the bed. This room was just as boring as the last. Same bed, same bathroom, same window problems, same television. Same boring company.

"So, your lover's name starts with an 'S'." James made a note on his paper. "Is this the man who got you pregnant?"

"Obviously." Shadow refused to say anything more on the subject. It wasn't any of their business who had gotten her pregnant.

"Could you tell me his full name?" James looked up at her as he spoke. "That way, we can know just what kind of baby you'll be expecting."

"His name is none of your business," Shadow growled. "What else would you like to know about me? How I was raised? Why the name Maria is so important to me? How I'm starting to feel about every damn member of your dumbass race?"

James stood abruptly as those words left her mouth.

"I believe that's enough for today. Can't upset you too much, after all." James turned on his heel and left the room.

Shadow watched him leave with a little pride. She could still get people to leave a room just by raising her voice. That was nice to know, regardless of the reason they did it.

-G.U.N. HQ-

Sonic didn't let any of the people working at G.U.N. interrupt him. He strode right on past every one of them, straight to the commander's office. Throwing open the door, he spoke before he could be reprimanded.

"Where is Shadow?"

"I thought he was just a friend," Commander Towers said.

"I care a lot about the safety of my friends, Commander. You have no idea how much danger you've out him in."

"I'm aware of where I sent him," Commander Towers said. "I'm also aware that he's now a female as well as pregnant."

Sonic grit his teeth in irritation. The man had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Imagine how the media would react to news of this caliber." Sonic felt his quills raising and his lips pulling back into a snarl. "The Hero of Mobius, lovers with the hybrid weapon of the mad scientist, Gerald Robotnik."

"My friends already know," Sonic snarled. "And they're fine with it."

"Your friends may be fine with it, but what bout your fans? Would they accept such a thing? How do you suppose the rest of the world would react?"

"My biggest fan has gotten over it," Sonic responded.

Commander Towers continued looking at Sonic with that infuriating smirk. They both knew how many people would have a problem with Sonic's sexuality. The fact that Shadow would be labeled as a freak if people found out about the new development made the matter worse. Humans were worse about these things than Mobians. they'd never treat him the same again if word of this got out.

"If people don't appreciate me, I might not bother saving them," Sonic warned the commander.

"We both know you're too much of a hero to ignore those who need you," Commander Towers said.

That unfamiliar anger was building faster than it had earlier. There were three things on Mobius that mattered more to him than anything. They were his friends, his heroism, and Shadow. Two of them were being played with.

"Just let Shadow go, Commander. You know she would never harm your people." Sonic was doing his best to contain his anger. It wasn't like him to be so angry. "After everything she's done for you and every other human, how can you betray her like this?"

"I've never trusted Shadow," Commander Towers said. "I allowed him to join G.U.N. so I could keep an eye on him. If that monster were to somehow come back, who's to say Shadow wouldn't turn against us?" Commander Towers was oblivious to Sonic's building anger. Leaning back in his seat, fingers interlaced over his stomach, his pose just radiated relaxed arrogance. "Shadow was made into a weapon. The very first thing he did upon awakening was try to obliterate the planet."

"You know why he did what he did," Sonic said. "You are the ones who made him what he is. If it weren't for you humans, Shadow wouldn't have tried to obliterate everyone."

"The only human who can take credit for this mess is Gerald Robotnik. He's the one who programmed Shadow to do what he did."

"You people don't care about anyone, do you? Shadow told me what happened that day on the Ark. I've heard the story so many times, I've gotten sick of it." Sonic's eyes had filled with angry tears. He knew what was going to happen if he didn't get control of himself. "You humans came in and killed everyone. Maria was just a little girl. How could you shoot her like that?"

"The soldiers simply did their jobs," Commander Towers argued back. Standing, he looked down on the hedgehog. "She was dying as it was. That doesn't excuse Shadow's actions."

"You humans are such..."

Sonic was trembling as his anger overtook him. He could feel hatred overtaking his every thought. These people had hurt Shadow so often. Even after he'd so selflessly fought to save their lives, they still hurt him. Everyone deserved a second chance. That was what Sonic had always thought. People like Shadow especially. It hurt him to see someone he loved treated with such a lack of care and respect. Black replaced blue as his eyes began glowing. Commander Towers was kicked out the window behind his desk faster than he could respond. Sonic jumped out after him, landing atop the human and slamming him into the ground. G.U.N. soldiers had noticed and were hastening to do something about it. Hysterical laughter rang out across the base as Sonic turned to face them. Every gunshot was pointless as Sonic dodged the bullets. In the state he was, he fully enjoyed every ounce of terror he could feel from the humans. If they'd only told him where his darling was, he wouldn't have had to attack them. They were bringing this destruction on themselves.

In the back of his mind, Sonic knew this was bad. He wasn't himself. He shouldn't be taking this much joy in their suffering. But as he dodged the bullets and slammed the soldiers into the ground, he felt a sense of euphoria. Blood pooled onto the pavement as people lay dying and guns were thrown aside.

"Where is she?" Sonic yelled.

"Stop! Get away from him!" Rouge yelled from the window. "Lay down your weapons!"

The soldiers paid no heed to her words, simply continuing to go toward their deaths. Tanks exploded just as soon as they were deployed. Bullets dug into pavement, dirt, and stone walls. G.U.N. had never had such a force against them. Moving at the speed of sound was bad enough. But combined with the power he now possessed, Sonic was nearly unstoppable.

Rouge turned from the window and ran to the Commander's office. Looking through his computer files took longer than she'd been hoping. Hacking wasn't her specialty, but it was the only thing she could do now. Once she found the piece she was looking for, Rouge read it over enough to properly memorize it. She activated the speaker system and spoke directly to Sonic.

"I know where Shadow is," she said. "You have to go to Soleanna's palace. Please, just leave the rest of the soldiers alone."

A Sonic Boom echoed through the air moments later. Rouge sighed in relief, falling to her knees. What they were going to do now was up to the President. She'd be more than happy to handle the damage control. She was nothing if not a wonderful persuader. She only hoped things didn't get much worse than they currently were. If they did, she wasn't sure the Humans and Mobians could continue living in peace.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: James Harrison is mine. None of the others are.

Chapter 8

Sonic arrived in Soleanna later that day. By then, he'd calmed down. Strolling along the streets, he remembered the last time he'd been in the city. Some kind of celebration had been going on and he'd come to see the display. Everything had been beautiful. But that wasn't what he was there for. Sonic made his way to the palace. It wasn't too hard to find.

When he knocked on the door, a young woman opened it.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, actually." Sonic smiled. "I was looking for someone, and heard they were here."

"What's their name?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

The young woman's smile changed to an expression of shock and the next thing Sonic saw was the door slamming in his face. His ears stood straight on his head in shock. All he'd done was ask a question. Pushing the door open, Sonic called into the castle.

"I just want to find my friend." Sonic took a step into the castle and looked around. Everybody was staring at him. "You seen Shadow the Hedgehog? Looks kinda like me, covered in black fur with a white chest?"

"And why are you looking for him?" Princess Elise was walking down the hall. Sonic looked in her direction and smiled.

"He's in a bad situation and it's kinda my fault. So I need to help him out of it."

"I assure you he's fine. But I could talk to Doctor Harrison, if you'd like. He's the one who brought Shadow here."

Sonic frowned at the mention of the doctor.

"That'd be nice. Thank you."

-Umbrella lab-

"You'll just have to stay here for now. Until something is done about that hedgehog, we can't-"

Shadow laughed.

"You don't know Sonic very well, do you? If he's trying to find me, he won't stop until he succeeds."

"How do you know it's Sonic?"

Shadow sighed and shook her head.

"When you were talking with the other people, they mentioned a blue hedgehog. What other blue hedgehog is there?"

James didn't look terribly impressed with Shadow's response. Fiddling with his glasses, he thought before scribbling something on the paper in his lap.

"So, how's your pregnancy coming along?"

Shadow looked down at her lower torso. It had gotten too big, as far as she was concerned.

"Wish my lover was seeing me like this rather than some man I don't know or care to know."

James nodded. It was more or less the answer he'd been expecting. After knowing Shadow for only a week, he'd gotten the hang of her actions. When she didn't want to talk about something, she'd respond with an insult. Most of her responses were insults, in fact.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"I haven't had any cake since you jackasses took me. Vomiting is disgusting, and this room is driving me insane. That good?"

Shadow smiled, in a sickeningly sweet kind of way. She was definitely doing it on purpose. James was not impressed with her attitude. He understood that pregnant women all had their moods, but she seemed forever stuck in her angry-bitch mood. He had yet to see anything, after all.

"Let's try something else."

James set the clipboard and pen aside. Leaning forward, he touched a hand to her abdomen. A black hand hit his arms as a foot came up into his face. Shadow fell back onto the bed from the movement. Rubbing his nose, James glared at her. When she sat, a glare like no other he'd seen was on her muzzle.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" she yelled. A snarl remained when she closed her mouth. Ears flat against her head, Shadow placed a hand over her abdomen.

James quirked an eyebrow at her actions. All he'd done was brush his hand against her. There was no need for such a reaction.

"Now, now. I'm not going to hurt you." Despite his assurances, Shadow moved away until her back hit the headrest. "I am a doctor. You can trust me."

Shadow watched as he got nearer to her once again. A growl built in her throat, becoming audible once he got too close.

"You are not my lover," she growled. "You have no right to touch me in such an intimate manner."

To her mild surprise, this actually caused James to pause. Thoughtfulness had filled his eyes at her newest outburst. That was something he hadn't been expecting. The growl, sure. But the words were different. Whether she realized it or not, she'd just given him information about herself. He moved back off the mattress and returned to his seat. Once again, he scribbled something onto the paper he'd brought with him. When he returned his gaze to her, Shadow still had her quills raised and her teeth bared. Her hands were still covering herself in a protective manner as she cuddled against the headboard. Anger blazed on her red eyes despite the pose.

"Shadow,"

"I don't want to hear it. You don't really care about me. All you want is for me to give birth so you can use me in your damn experiments. Find your own way to immortality."

"Your immortality isn't all we want," James sighed.

A knock at the door interrupted before he could say another word.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened and Princess Elise came into the room.

"The others told me I could find you- Oh!" Elise covered her mouth as she exclaimed. "Is this Shadow? She's lovely." Elise went to Shadow's bedside, completely disregarding why she'd come down there in the first place. "You poor thing, look at you. All frightened..."

"She isn't frightened, princess. She's angry with me."

Elise turned her gaze to the doctor. On her face was a glare.

"Well it's no wonder with you keeping her in here." The glare vanished and she looked back to Shadow. "You're pregnant as well." Elise laid a hand on Shadow, who twitched from her touch.

"Princess, you wanted to see me for something?"

"What? Oh, yes. There's someone here to see you." She didn't even look at Dr. Harrison as she spoke. Taking Shadow's hands in hers, she began pulling her to her feet. "He seems very concerned about you."

"You can't take her out of here," James said. "We need her in here, so that we can monitor her and-"

"The woman is pregnant."

"A pregnant half-alien weapon," James corrected. Elise's eyes widened in disbelief. "G.U.N. is allowing us to use her as a subject in the search for-"

"I don't care what she can and can't teach you." As a female, Elise already felt that she understood Shadow's feelings better than the doctor could ever hope to. "She's pregnant. She needs the father of her baby to be there for her. Not a bunch of scientists and doctors who couldn't care less for the actual safety of her or her baby."

"She's been fine so far... Look, I'll go see whoever it is. Just wait here. Please, princess."

James left the room as Elise pouted. Shadow sat back onto the bed with a grunt. Doctor Harrison wasn't going to let her leave regardless of who it was. The only way she was leaving this room was if there was an emergency. Elise sat beside the upset hedgehog and rubbed her back.

-Main Hall-

"So good to see you, Sonic the Hedgehog," James said. He wore a smile as he approached the blue hedgehog.

"Where is Shadow?" Sonic asked. He didn't care for pleasantries with this human.

"Right to the point, I see. I take it you're the father of her child?" James had his hands behind his back, walking around Sonic. "I can't think of any other possible reason for you to go this far for her. Or should I say him? Shadow was supposed to be male when we grabbed him. Instead, we got a pregnant female. It was rather... intriguing, to say the least. Is she always like that?"

"Always like what?" Sonic asked. He didn't trust the human any more than he'd ever trusted G.U.N. or Eggman.

"Angry. Ready to bite your head off over every little thing you say and do in her presence. She hasn't been terribly cooperative, you see."

Sonic smirked. That sounded like Shadow all right.

"Have you been treating her right?" Sonic's tone was mocking. "She's a princess, you know. You have to treat her just right or she doesn't do what you want."

"I've been polite." James shook his head as he spoke. "I never gave her any reason to hate me. In fact, she should be glad I was the one looking after her. Any of the others would have had her experimented on despite her pregnancy. You know how long she's been pregnant?"

"Of course I do. But I'm not going to tell you."

"I was wondering because she seems to be growing at an alarming rate, you see. Even counting the fact that she's technically a Mobian. We've only had her for what, a week?"

Sonic tried to hold in the snarl attempting to come forth.

"You don't care about her at all." Sonic scoffed. "It's no wonder she doesn't like you. You know what I had to go through to get Shadow as my lover in the first place?" He didn't wait for the human to respond. "He put me through Hell to prove I was worthy of him. And now that we're going to have-"

James hadn't been giving much attention to the words coming from Sonic's mouth. Instead, he'd been thinking over the news he'd received.

"If you're the father, I suppose that means she'll have a normal birthing process." James pulled his cellphone from his coat  
pocket. Sonic couldn't believe he'd been being ignored. Tapping his foot, he crossed his arms and waited for the human to finish his call. "Sir, the father is a normal Mobian Hedgehog. How should we proceed?" James' expression changed to one of pity as he listened. "Yes, sir. I'll have it done."

"Have what done?" Dread and anger were rising within Sonic as James returned his cellphone to his pocket. "Stop ignoring me! I have a right to know!"

"It was nice talking to you, hero. Shadow and I have an appointment to keep. Good day."

James left the way he'd come and Sonic started to follow him. If he was going to find Shadow, he'd just have to follow the human. Hands around his arms stopped him in his tracks. Green eyes looked to each side of him before narrowing in anger. Before he could do or say anything, his cellphone rang. The humans released his arms and he answered.

"What?" he snapped. Frankly, he didn't care if it was Tails.

"The President isn't happy with what you did earlier," Rouge said. "I tried to explain the situation, but he'd rather hear it from you."

Sonic sighed. Of course the President had heard about it.

"Where is he?"

"Come back to Headquarters and you can talk to him."

Rouge hung up on her end. Sonic growled. He wanted- no, needed- to help Shadow. But patching things up with the humans would prevent future problems. Anger was forced back as he turned and ran out the doors of the castle. Going Dark again was the last thing he wanted to do now. Every time he did so, people died. By his hands. Sonic swallowed his guilt. There would be time for that later. Now, he had to get this meeting over with so he could return.

-Underground-

"I have new orders." James walked through the door and had to pause. "What is going on?"

Shadow was strapped onto the bed by the top of her chest and her thighs. Elise was at her side, arms holding her as best as they could. Two guards stood in the room, watching Shadow's every move. The hedgehog herself was looking away from everyone, preferring to hide her face against Elise's body.

"She tried to leave, sir," one of the guards said. "Despite the princess's presence, we had to return her. We strapped her down in case she got it into her head to try again."

"This is no way to treat someone expecting a baby!"

Fury had changed Elise's face. Blue eyes blazed with flames as she glared daggers into James.

"This isn't a someone. It's a something." James ignored the twitch his words got out of Shadow. "The ultimate weapon and vaccine. In that creature lies the secret to immortality. Everything humans have ever sought after can be achieved through it."

Elise looked down at her chest as she felt breath hitting her bare skin faster. Shadow's shoulders were shaking. Slightly, but noticeable if you paid attention. Tears trailed down her cheeks onto the fringe at the top of the dress. Fury dissolved, replaced with sympathy.

"The body can store and utilize Chaos Energy, as well. It's the greatest thing ever created. The fact that it could get pregnant only serves to prove how remarkable it truly is."

Elise wasn't paying much attention to the doctor's ranting. Instead, she stroked the side of Shadow's face. Humming reached Shadow's ears as the touch was welcomed. James fell silent. The sight was enough to make him sigh.

"It isn't worth your time, Your Majesty. We'll take care of it." James found Elise's arm immovable when he tried to pull her away from Shadow. Elise's face turned to look at his own. Previous fury returned.

"You told me she had needed your help, and you had nowhere else to bring her. Now you're telling me you don't have a single shred of compassion for her? Look at her! She's upset, pregnant, and in need of love and kindness. She needs someone who can show her those." Lifting her chin, Elise looked down her nose at James. "I'm not leaving. By royal command, this young woman is not leaving my castle without my say-so. Talk to your superior if you really think it's necessary. You're in my kingdom, and you will obey my laws."

"Now, Princess Elise, I understand that you're upset. But-"

"You haven't even begun to understand how upset I am!" Elise shouted. Shadow smiled through her tears. It was good to know some good humans still existed. "In fact, I'm not leaving this room. Try and make me if you wish. You'll find that Umbrella will no longer be welcome here."

James grit his teeth. This princess was by far the most annoying Umbrella had ever had to deal with. His superiors wouldn't like this turn of events. But losing Soleanna wouldn't benefit the company at all. A grimace came onto his face as he bowed, right hand clenching into a fist.

"As you wish, Your Highness. I'll inform the appropriate people."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: James Harrison is mine. None of the others are.

Chapter 9

-G.U.N. Headquarters-

Sonic stepped into the room. All the lights were off, the entirety of the light coming from the large screen across the room. On the screen was the President himself. He didn't look happy, nor did that change when he saw Sonic.

"I understand you killed Commander Towers," he said.

Sonic stood before the screen.

"I did."

There was no point in denying it. Whether he'd been in his right mind or not, it had still been his hands that killed the commander. The President sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Why did you kill the commander, Sonic? You're supposed to be our hero."

"I didn't have a choice," Sonic said. "I lost myself in my anger and attacked. Before I regained control of myself, he was dead and the soldiers were shooting at me."

"Mr. President," Rouge began, "I believe it had something to do with Shadow. Commander Towers had-"

"I'm asking him, Agent Rouge." The President looked back at Sonic. "Explain yourself."

"It's kind of a long story, President." Sonic sat down in one of the seats. "Just... listen and hear me out. Shadow and I are lovers. His Black Arms blood acts up sometimes and things about him change. At least, that's how I understand it." The President leaned back in his own seat. "Anyway, the last few months, some kind of alien mating thing has been affecting him. It changes his body to a female's. He tried to hide it from me, but I found out. She ended up pregnant. Commander Towers had agreed to help some corporation called Umbrella with something. He handed Shadow to them, never mind how he thought or what condition he was in. When I talked to him about it, my anger got the best of me." Sonic hung his head in embarrassment. It had been bad enough admitting what he'd done to himself. "I didn't mean to kill him, and I'm truly sorry for it."

The President sighed. He knew Sonic meant what he said. Mobius' hero hadn't lied to him yet, and had no reason to. But he still had to figure out what to do about the dead commander.

"All right. I believe you," he said after a few long seconds. "I suppose I'll let you off this one time. But only if you get Shadow back safe and sound. With the commander dead, G.U.N. is in need of a new leader. He fits the criteria."

Sonic nodded and stood.

"I'll get right on that, Mr. President."

Sonic bowed and hurried out of the room. Both Rouge and the President watched him leave.

"Sometimes, you have to overlook some things in order to prevent worse things from happening. If Umbrella succeeds at what they're doing, all of us as a planet are done for."

"Of course, Mr. President." Rouge bowed once and took her leave. The transmission with the President was cut off.

-Soleanna-

Shadow woke an hour later, in the same bed she'd been strapped onto. Elise was sitting next to the bed. A smile was lighting her face.

"Good afternoon," she said. "I had the straps removed after you'd fallen asleep."

"Thanks." Shadow sat in bed. She made sure she was all right before returning the princess's smile. "That was a nice thing you did for me."

"We're both women, Shadow. I couldn't allow them to treat you in such a manner. Especially within my own castle."

"You're a princess. Shouldn't you be doing your royal duties?"

Elise shook her head. As far as she was concerned, Shadow was more important than her duties. Someone else could stand in for her for a while.

"I consider you to me a more pressing matter. I've told my guards to lead Sonic here if he returned." Elise rubbed Shadow's arm. "You'll see him soon, I'm sure."

Just then, the door flew open. Sonic was on the bed with his arms wrapped around Shadow before either of the women could react. James and two guards came into the room shortly after.

"He cannot be here!" James shouted.

"He can, and he may stay as long as he likes," Elise said. "It isn't right to keep a man from his pregnant wife."

"We're not actually married," Shadow said. "We're just..."

Sonic cut her off with a kiss. Without hesitation, Shadow leaned against him. Her arms went up around his neck as she pressed their bodies and muzzles closer together. Elise politely averted her gaze as the two continued kissing. In no time at all, they forgot others were present.

"I missed you," Sonic muttered against her lips. "I've missed you so much."

"I'm fat, aren't I?"

Sonic moved away to get a better look at her. Shadow sat, awaiting his verdict. Green eyes looked her up and down a few times before finally resting on her enlarged abdomen. He leaned forward and gave it a kiss.

"You're as lovely as ever," Sonic said with a smile. Shadow sighed in happiness. That was what she'd been wanting to hear. Shadow wrapped her arms around him and pressed against him once more.

"I've got to stay here until our baby's born," Shadow said. "Princess's orders."

Shadow motioned to the side, where Elise was sitting. Sonic gave the human princess a smile.

"Thanks, Elise." Sonic's smile left as he looked back at Shadow. "Commander Towers is dead. I killed him after my anger got the better of me. He was just... I couldn't stand what he was saying about you. Now, the President wants you to become G.U.N.'s new leader."

"You aren't in any trouble for killing Commander Towers?"

"I'm off the hook if I bring you back safe and sound. So don't get hurt, all right?" Sonic winked as he spoke. Shadow chuckled.

"She's only here until she gives birth to that baby," James said. "Then we'll be transporting her to another location where we can-"

Sonic jumped to his feet and snarled at the doctor. He really didn't like that man.

"You won't be taking her anywhere." Sonic stood protectively in front of Shadow. "Just because you think she's some kind of specimen for you to play with doesn't mean you can do whatever you please with her. She's a living creature, just like us."

"She is a half-alien weapon. You know what could happen after she has that baby? It could grow into something dangerous to mankind. We have to kill it and-"

Under normal circumstances, Sonic never would have done it. Under normal circumstances, Shadow would have protected himself. But this wasn't normal circumstances, and James' face met Sonic's fist. The blue hedgehog watched with mild triumph as the human fell to the floor. James wiped some of the blood from his face as he sat. The hedgehog hit harder than he'd been expecting from someone of his height.

Sonic stood over him. The look in his eyes was something people didn't get to see often. Unbridled fury radiated in his eyes and around his body. You'd think people wouldn't be dumb enough to say such things to his face. Shadow huffed and crossed her arms. It was impressive, she had to admit. But at this rate, Sonic was bound to do something he wouldn't like. As his foot descended on the doctor's chest, she spoke up.

"Sonic, you'll lose yourself again. Don't be like me."

Sonic looked back at her. What he'd been planning, he couldn't remember. Her serious expression combined with her words gave him enough of a hint. Sonic moved off James, kicking him before returning to Shadow.

"I don't know what keeps coming over me," Sonic said. "Someone starts insulting or threatening you, and I just get angry. I've never had so many difficulties controlling it before."

Shadow smiled. To her, it was clear what Sonic was doing.

"You feel the need to protect your mate," she said. "I'm not at my best right now. You're doing what comes naturally."

"Who cares why he's doing it?" James asked. He lifted himself off the floor with a little difficulty. "It doesn't matter what he does. You will help us in our project, and he will not interfere."

James left the room while Shadow held Sonic in place.

"I don't think he likes you very much," Elise said. Shadow shrugged while Sonic laughed.

"I rarely get that reaction from people," he said. "It's actually a little refreshing."

"I didn't like you when we first met," Shadow reminded him. "He doesn't like me either."

"The hatred seems mutual to me," Elise muttered. Standing, she dusted her dress despite nothing needing dusted off. "I should go make sure he's not causing problems for us. You two catch up."

Elise left the room. Sonic turned back to Shadow, who remained where she was on the bed.

"So, what should we do...?" Sonic smiled. Shadow sighed and shook her head.

"Not while I'm pregnant, Sonic." A shift in posture had her legs crossed under her. Peach hands came to rest on her thighs as Sonic moved forward. That smile was still on his muzzle. His black nose came to rub against Shadow's.

"Come on. Just a little..."

Green eyes looked into red. Shadow was the only one who could get Sonic pleading like this. Red eyes broke the contact and instead focused on a peach torso.

"No means no. Unless you plan to ignore everything you've ever told people?"

Sonic pouted. Shadow knew she'd won when his hands slipped from her thighs and he pulled back. Appealing to his heroic nature was a sure way to go about it. Sonic gave her a kiss instead. Just as earlier, Shadow found herself pressing their bodies together as the kiss deepened. A week had evidently been too long for the both of them. Soon, Sonic found Shadow sitting on his lap. Her body pressed tight against his as her lips parted and her tongue slid along his lower lip. More than happy for the added contact, Sonic allowed her entrance. Shadow's nose wrinkled a little. The inside of Sonic's mouth always tasted of Chili Dogs. Sonic laughed against her lips. He knew how his mouth tasted. Shadow had complained enough about it enough times for him to know how he felt about it. A hand slapped Sonic's back in reaction.

"If you're going to laugh, I can stop."

Shadow's muttered words were almost lost to Sonic.

"No, I'll stop laughing."

Sonic resumed the kiss, tongue slipping into her mouth for the inevitable fight for dominance. Even as a pregnant woman, Shadow refused to simply give in to Sonic's wants. Black hips moved against blue as the kiss continued. A blue ridge raised but Sonic decided it would be better if he kept his thoughts to himself. All he was concerned with was the abdomen insistently reminding him of its presence. Legs wrapped around his hips and he finally had to pull back.

"I thought..." Sonic was silenced as Shadow's finger came to rest on his lips.

A heavy blush had crossed her face as she felt her body heating. Despite her pregnancy, her body wanted it. Everything yearned to feel his touch again. As if they'd been apart months rather than a week. It was ludicrous.

"You will take me. But if you hurt our baby..."

"Don't worry, Shads." Sonic grinned brightly. So typical of Shadow to demand something then threaten him a moment later. "If you don't like something, just let me know."

Shadow nodded before returning her mouth to Sonic's. Peach arms lifted her from his lap as his erection made itself known. If anyone came in now, they were going to regret it. Shadow felt a hand brush the sensitive opening between her parted thighs. Another slap had him laying the hand back on her hip.

"I'm ready," Shadow groaned. "Just fucking do it."

Sonic chuckled at her choice of words. Shadow always tended to let the curses slip whenever he was especially aroused. The lips parted as he moved into position beneath her and pulled her down. Shadow gasped as she felt his hard length sliding into her depths. Shadow wasn't used to being the one penetrated. And her body had never demanded attention when Sonic was away. Moving her hips on him, she tried not to press her abdomen against him too hard. Pants and moans filled the air, breath combining between the two as their muzzles came to meet one another again. Groping hands caressed lithe forms as tongues danced. Groans and moans of pleasure increased in volume as Shadow continued riding him as best she could. Sonic flopped back onto the bed. Green eyes watched every bounce her motions caused. Crimson eyes peered down at him from under thick lashes. Hands came to rest on his chest, providing her with better leverage for her motions. A growl built up in her throat before she spoke to him.

"Just gonna lie there, Faker?"

"I'm enjoying the scenery. Don't rush me."

Shadow grunted and ceased to move. Sonic groaned. Her hips were pressing hard on his own, driving him deeper than he would've thought she'd accept him at this time. Why she'd thought this would entice him to move, he had no idea. With such heat pressing on him from all angles, he didn't feel much motivation to move. A contended sigh passed his lips before he could contain it. Eyes widened as Shadow began lifting herself away. Peach hands dug into ebony hips and pulled her back to her previous position.

"Careful!" Shadow gasped.

The sight of her was what Sonic enjoyed the most. Knowing he was the only one to see Shadow in such a state of ecstasy was a personal achievement he kept to himself. Blue hips thrust up into her heat. Shadow was practically mewling above him. White-furred breasts bounced as she once again took control of her own hips. He had to bite his lip to keep from throwing her previous warning back at her. Push Shadow too far, and she was likely to leave you in your sorry condition. Instead, he ran his hands along her thighs. Muscles tightened and loosened under his fingers. It was clear how much she was working her legs. A twitch of a frown caught his attention as she stilled for a brief moment. Shadow was panting now; sweat sliding down through her fur and on her tan muzzle. It was obvious she was overworking herself.

"You don't have the same endurance as usual," Sonic whispered. "Let me take control. I won't get carried away. Promise."

Shadow nodded and collapsed onto his torso. Gently, Sonic rolled so he was above her on the mattress. Careful of her body, Sonic kept himself from directly lying atop her. No need to put too much pressure on her. Legs wrapped around him weakly as she whimpered. Touches on her abdomen started as Sonic thrust against her. Shadow closed her eyes and allowed Sonic complete control of her body. Lips parted as thrust after thrust forced gasps and moans from her throat. Arms circled him as much as possible. Sonic planted kisses on her body everywhere he could reach. Hands stroked her sides, her legs, and even her face. The heat, the motions... Everything became too much for Shadow as she let her orgasm take her body to heaven. The feeling of her inner walls clamping down brought Sonic along with her. When they crashed back to Mobius, Shadow was the first to speak.

"Once is... quite enough."

Sonic nodded and pulled from her. A bit of their combined juices came with him, falling onto the sheets.

"Nasty..." she muttered.

Sonic pressed a kiss to her lips as he moved next to her. For the time being, everything was right again. Shadow was in his arms, where he could protect her if need be. Her body was curled against his, as it should be. Sonic stroked a hand down the side of her face. Lying there watching her doze off, Sonic remembered when they'd first gotten together.

Shadow had told him everything, that night. About his insecurities, how he thought nobody would ever love him. Just how much Sonic's kindness truly meant to him... and how he felt toward the blue hedgehog everyone admired. At first, it had been a shock. Sonic had tried to avoid the topic. Acting the way he usually did, not treating Shadow any differently. Sally'd been his girlfriend at the time. Shadow's confession had made the hero stay with her longer than he'd wanted to. Figured if he stayed with the princess, Shadow would find someone else to give his heart to. How wrong he'd been. Shadow hadn't found someone else to give his heart to. Nor had he been fooled by Sonic's actions.

Sonic had been the one to find him. Lying in a pool of his own blood, it had looked as though the darker hedgehog had died. It was something Sonic never wanted to see again. It had also been the sight to pull his own feelings from wherever they'd been hiding. Of course, Shadow had given him a hard time. After the way Sonic had treated him, it had been expected.

Sonic stroked her cheek once more. Shadow was now one of the things that mattered most to him in the world. Protecting the other and their love meant everything to him. The thought that anyone would try to stop that was enough to get his blood boiling again.

Umbrella may not have harmed her yet, but it still angered him that they would try. Sonic moved closer to her and nuzzled the top of her head. Shadow reacted to his touch, moving closer to him. Sonic smiled.

"I'll protect you. I promise," Sonic's whispered words barely passed his lips. "Umbrella won't be allowed to hurt you. They won't be capable of hurting you. Not when I'm through with them."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: James Harrison is mine. None of the others are.

Chapter 10

Tails had been up all night trying to find anything suspicious on Umbrella. Any search he made came with the same results. Umbrella was a corporation looking into medicines and diseases. Independent, not backed by any particular government, and in every human country on Mobius. Not a thing suspicious about the corporation anywhere. He dreaded the moment Rouge called. Of course, when you speak of the devil... Tails answered his phone with a sigh. Soon, he heard Rouge's voice.

"Find anything, darling?" Tails' face flushed at her words. Sometimes, he agreed that the bat was too flirty.

"Not a thing," he sighed. "We should ask someone who has something to do with the company. They'd be able to tell us whether or not Umbrella's trying what the President thinks he's trying."

"He's pretty certain, Tails. He just can't do anything about it until we find him some proof."

Tails wanted to hit his head on something and yell in frustration at his point. He didn't doubt the President, not at all. But he couldn't find anything, and his own plan wouldn't help at all. Someone involved with experiments of the kind Umbrella was doing wouldn't just tell you.

"How'd he find out in the first place?"

"An old Umbrella employee. The man was insane. He said Umbrella was experimenting with dangerous things. Monsters and Diseases were two of the things he insisted were being created in some base they have somewhere. The President believed him, but nobody else did. They said the man was too crazy to be taken seriously."

Tails whimpered. That didn't help at all. If the President wanted him to find some proof, he'd have to have more to go off than that. Crazy scientists weren't exactly the best sources of information. A thought hit him and Tails sat straighter rather than slumping over his desk.

"You know where Eggman is? Maybe he could help us."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, sweetie." Worry dripped from Rouge's words. "Eggman isn't terribly trustworthy. You know that."

"It's a better lead than anything. The Chaotix wouldn't be any help, and their detectives."

"Of a sort," Rouge added. Tails laughed.

"Don't tell the President anything, okay? I'll tell you when I find something."

The phone was returned to its seat on his desk and Tails turned to hop off his chair and leave. Instead, he fell back into his desk. Black Doom floated in the center of his room. All three red eyes were trained on him. Tails didn't have to be an aura reader to know he was annoyed.

"Um... Hi?" Tails could feel himself growing more nervous by the second. A visit from Shadow's alien warlord father couldn't be a good thing.

"Where is Shadow?" he asked. "I came to check up on her, but she doesn't appear to be here."

Tails swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. There was no doubt in his mind that Black Doom would kill him if he told him what had happened.

"She, uh, Shadow..." Tails whimpered as Black Doom continued staring. "Sonic!"

Relief flooded his face as he noticed Sonic standing behind the alien. The hedgehog seemed confused, but anyone would have been.

"What's he doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I came to check up on Shadow," Black Doom responded. He turned to regard Sonic. "You should be at her side."

"I just was," Sonic explained. "She's somewhere else for the time being. With a friend. Nothing's going to happen to her." Sonic walked passed him to Tails. "You know where Umbrella's head office is? I need to pay them a visit."

"No." Tails' shoulders slumped. He hated being unable to help Sonic. "That's one of the things I can't find. I was going to ask Eggman if he knew anything about the corporation."

"Why is this Umbrella so important?"

"They took Shadow for experimentation," Sonic said. If he'd been paying closer attention, he would've known not to answer. Before he could realize what had been said, a large Black hand was wrapped around his body.

"I thought you said she was safe," Black Doom growled. Sonic's eyes widened. He'd never been threatened by an immortal alien king before. It wasn't something he enjoyed.

"She is!" Sonic shouted. "The princess of Soleanna won't let them hurt her. They chose the wrong kingdom to bring her to."

"A human? You left my daughter in the hands of a human?" The grip around Sonic tightened. The hedgehog squeezed one eye shut. Now he knew just where Shadow's temper came from.

"A friendly human. Didn't you hear me? She's helping Shadow. Without her, Shadow would probably have some needles stuck in her or something."

Black Doom dropped Sonic to the floor. A heavy sigh was heard as he looked upon Sonic. At least he'd gone after her. It wouldn't be too hard to forgive him now. Only so long as nothing happened to her. He left the Mobians in the room, confused by the alien's actions.

"I had no idea he actually cared about Shadow," Tails said.

Sonic shrugged. He had nothing to say on the matter. Black Doom was a mystery. The way his mind worked was one Sonic didn't want to think about. A hedgehog came from the room Black Doom had gone into then. Horns and completely red eyes stood out as oddities. He looked at the two, head held in a high, regal manner. When he spoke, sharp teeth were barely visible past his lips.

"What's the plan?"

"What?" Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was already in trouble for losing himself and killing Commander Towers. He didn't need to work with human enemy number one.

"I'm helping. Unlike what you all seem to think, I do care about her wellbeing. She is princess of the Black Arms."

Tails thought for certain he'd fallen asleep and was having some strange dream influenced by recent events. It wasn't normal for an alien overlord to offer his assistance without wanting something in return. The entire situation in the first place wasn't normal, but the fox considered this new turn beyond strange. Not to mention his appearance.

"Won't people now there's something different about you?" Sonic asked. "I mean, you look like some kind of demon."

Black Doom held his small black nose high in the air and looked own at Sonic.

"As long as we dispose of these horrible humans threatening my child, I couldn't care less how I demonic I look."

Tails had had too long of a night. He stood and went to the doorway.

"I'm going to take a nap. Call if you need me to look something up. Rouge can tell you why I was up."

Sonic watched his little brother leave the room. The fox was leaving him alone with Black Doom the Demon. It wasn't fair that he was the only one who had to deal with him.

"Are you going to call the woman or not?"

Sonic gave him a glare and lifted the phone. Dialing the number, he hoped she wasn't in the middle of something.

"That was fast, sweetheart," she said.

"It's Sonic, actually," he said. "I need you to tell me what Tails was doing all night."

"He was trying to find anything that would give the President reason to shut down Umbrella. He didn't find anything. Umbrella hides its secrets pretty well."

"Why couldn't you just go in and find out?"

"We don't even know where their main base is, Blue," Rouge laughed. "That makes things difficult. The corporation is in every capital of every human civilization on Mobius. About the only thing we can do is ask people who've been helping them. And they're not likely to talk."

Sonic was beginning to hate this situation.

"Would they talk if an alien warlord were threatening to kill them?"

Rouge was silent a long few moments before responding in a worried tone.

"Why would you ask that? We don't have an alien warlord."

"Black Doom paid us a visit. He wants to help." Sonic ignored the sounds of protest from the other end of the line. "Since Shadow _is _his daughter, I can't very well turn him down."

Rouge knew he was right. But the last time anyone had seen the alien, he'd been attempting to make a meal of the people living on Mobius. It was hard to trust someone like that regardless of who they were related to.

"I'll keep trying to use G.U.N.'s resources to help out. The President says Umbrella's up to something that could kill just about everyone on the planet. We need to do something about them before they put whatever they're planning into motion."

"I'm gonna do something about them all right," Sonic said. His tone was dark, darker than Rouge had ever heard it. "You know my number."

Sonic hung up the phone. Noticing Black Doom's smirk, he frowned.

"What?"

Black Doom shook his head.

"You're harboring darker thoughts than usual," he said. "I'll never understand what it is about love that makes someone act so different from their normal."

"If it weren't for my love, Shadow would probably be lying somewhere with some sicko jabbing things into him."

"If it weren't for your love, Shadow would not be in this mess in the first place."

"He's immortal. Someone was bound to go after him eventually. Even without my falling in love with him." Sonic could already tell that this was going to be along mission. "If you want to blame anyone, you'd have to blame yourself anyway."

Black Doom glared at Sonic, who refused to meet his gaze. The overlord may have been less imposing now, but three red eyes glaring at you from the face of a horned demon was still something to be worried about. Sonic started out the front door as Black Doom followed him with his gaze. The demonic hedgehog followed behind with a huff.

The annoying hedgehog was right, he had to admit. If it weren't for his race's needs and rituals, Shadow would never have gotten pregnant. It wasn't as though he'd been there to explain the dangers of love and why it should be avoided at all costs to Shadow when he was younger either. Black Doom hated reflecting on the bad decisions he'd made. He was beginning to think this most recent one would be added to the list.

"Shadow has chosen you for his mate," Black Doom began.

"Any way you can find where Eggman is for me? That'd be a real help."

Sonic didn't want to go wherever he'd been trying to go with that statement. They were helping each other due to a common affection for someone. That was it. No father-to-boyfriend chats were necessary. Sonic sped up in an attempt to show more urgency. Truth be told, he could only be so urgent when he had no idea where the fat scientist was.

"Do not run from this,' Black Doom growled at him. Nevertheless, he sent Doom's Eye to look. "As Shadow's chosen mate, you need to understand that-"

"I know, I know. He's immortal; I'm going to leave him alone at some point in time. He's an alien, so weird things can happen around him. I already know all that."

"That is not what I am trying to say. I want you to understand that as his mate, you are a part of my family."

That stopped Sonic in his tracks. Being a member of Black Doom's family wasn't something he looked forward to. When he turned to look at Black Doom, the hedgehog was completely serious. A silence engulfed the surrounding area as neither said another word. After what felt like a day to Sonic, Black Doom spoke again.

"I've been meaning to talk to you for some time now. I just could never bring myself to-"

"Part of the family. I know." Sonic shot him a smile and a thumbs-up. "Don't worry, I'll get used to it."

"Sonic,"

"What do you want now?" Eggman was sitting in one of his pods again, hovering a few feet from the ground.

"Eggman." Sonic turned to look at his nemesis. "How much do you know about Umbrella?"

"Didn't I tell you that already?"

"There isn't anything more? Just that they had an interest in Gerald's research?"

Eggman stroked his moustache in thought. He had learned quite a bit since the last time he'd run into Sonic. There was one small problem with handing the information over to Sonic.

"I have no reason to tell you," Eggman said. "There's nothing for me to gain."

Black Doom felt a snarl coming. Sonic's arm in front of him surprisingly held him back.

"You really want them taking all your glory?"

Sonic hoped it would work. There was only so much he could do. Eggman thought it over once more, sighing before speaking again.

"What do I get in return for this?" A smile broke across his face. "You know I won't help you for nothing."

This is what Sonic had been dreading. If he didn't come up with something the scientist would want, they had wasted their time.

"You may have their headquarters," Black Doom said. "To use as you see fit. Sonic shall leave you alone there, and you can do whatever you wish."

Sonic looked at Black Doom. Hitting him on the arm, he got ignored. Black Doom was keeping his eyes on Eggman awaiting the human's response.

"Sounds fair," Eggman muttered. "Sonic won't bother me there... And I'll be rid of the only rival I've got."

Sonic raised a ridge at Eggman's muttering. A red shoe began tapping on the ground as Eggman went over all the pros and cons of the team-up. Black Doom simply stood, having all the patience in the world despite the situation.

"Very well. But I want to be a part of this." Sonic and Black Doom nodded their agreement. "When do we begin?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: James Harrison is mine. None of the others are.

Chapter 11

The group arrived at Umbrella's main base a few days later. Cold and barren, Sonic figured it made sense for the base to be there. The knowledge didn't warm him up at all. As far as Black Doom was concerned, the best course of action was to bomb the building and get it over with. Eggman wasn't happy with that idea, and for once Sonic agreed with him. They needed the computers located inside. How to get inside in the first place was what Sonic was having difficulties with. Guards were keeping watch, and the doors looked like they weren't going to open any time soon. Black Doom had gone missing a few minutes ago without an explanation of where he was going. Eggman wasn't any help; he just kept mumbling something about Metal Sonic and some redesign he had to do.

"The way is clear," Black Doom said.

He'd come up beside them without either noticing him. Blood on his hands and face set off bells in Sonic's mind.

"You... You killed them!" Sonic hissed. "I didn't want to kill anyone!"

"Those pathetic humans were between us and our way inside. Now that they're out of the way, we can enter. That is what you wanted."

Sonic sighed in irritation. Every part of him knew the alien king was right. In order to get things done, sometimes you just had to do things you weren't proud of.

"We got a plan at least?"

"Sure," Black Doom sounded confident. "We get in there and kill anyone we see. That way, none of them will be capable of stopping us."

Sonic shifted nervously. That was all well and good for an evil tyrant, but a hero shouldn't do such things.

"Isn't there something else we can do? Like sneak through or something?"

Eggman laughed into the frigid air. Sonic truly was weak in some ways.

"Let us handle it. We have no qualms about this business."

Black Doom and Eggman went to the base and blasted a hole in the wall. Despite his inner conflict about the plan, Sonic ran to join them. If it was for Shadow, he could deal with it. It wasn't as if he actually had to kill anyone. Alarms went off all over the building as the trio went through the new hole. Black Doom was more terrifying than Sonic had been expecting. Things from around the room were flying through the air, slamming full-force into any human standing. Loud cracks could be heard in the air, shortly followed by screaming. Black Doom was taking a sick pleasure in it, that much Sonic was certain of. Eggman was nowhere to be seen, most likely down some other hall. Sonic knew he'd be fine. The scientist had survived more than anyone ever expected him to. He just had to find the guy in charge. The sound of running echoed down the hall as the sudden gust of Sonic's passing knocked humans off their feet. His legs carried him through the halls. Making his way through the building without a map wasn't something he looked forward to.

_Most head offices are on the top floor. ...I think. _

Sonic turned onto a set of stairs. The humans in the hall got a look at him in that instance, and drew their weapons. Bullets flew past driving into the wall and stairs. Sonic didn't spare them a glance. They could wait. On the next landing, someone opened the door. A shout reached his ears as the human moved back and slammed the door closed once more. Sonic nearly hit the wall on his next turn. The stairs seemed endless. But the elevator wasn't a choice he could use. Not only could people interrupt his progress, but it would take too long for it to reach the top. His legs could get him there faster.

As Sonic flew through the door onto the top floor, humans began shouting. He picked up something about 'unprepared', 'no plans', and 'protection'. It was all rendered useless as he spun into the door at the end of the hall. An old man was on the other side of the sole desk in the room. He looked up when Sonic burst into the room.

"How did you-"

"Fastest thing alive," Sonic bragged. He walked over to the desk and slammed his hands on it. Leaning forward, he looked directly into the human's eyes. It lifted him from the floor, but that wouldn't prove to be a problem. "You're the one in charge, so I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

The old man merely looked down his nose at the hedgehog. The speed at which he'd gotten to his office was intriguing.

"Would it have anything to do with becoming a specimen of ours?"

Sonic's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Why would someone willingly become a specimen?" Sonic asked. He shook his head. "No, I came to talk to you about Shadow the Hedgehog. I want you to leave him alone."

"And why would I do that?" the old man asked. He was unimpressed with Sonic's demand. "I'm aware of who you are, Sonic the Hedgehog. You'd never be able to take the steps necessary to stop me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Sonic said. "You're trying to hurt everything I hold dear."

"I'm not trying to hurt anyone. If that creature gets harmed during our exploration of his body's functions, it would be in the name of science. This is the only way we can find the secrets that died along with Gerald Robotnik."

Sonic could feel that anger again. The anger itself was starting to annoy him. It was unnatural how quickly it surfaced and burst through his body.

"Shadow doesn't want to get hurt in the name of science." His voice came out as a growl. That worried him. "There are no secrets locked in his body."

"The secret to immortality, you stupid hedgehog." Sonic's growl got louder at the old man's insult. "Professor Gerald Robotnik is the only person to ever achieve such a thing. Without his creation, we won't be able to follow in his footsteps."

"I. Don't. Care." The anger is Sonic's body was unbearable. He wanted to contain it. Anger of that magnitude was dangerous. Both to him and everyone around him. "I won't let you use him like that."

"You won't have any choice in the matter, I'm afraid. Even that silly princess can't stop us."

Sonic tilted his head to the side in confusion. Ridges furrowed as he regarded the old man. He tipped his seat back with a proud smile on his face.

"You didn't think we would give up so easily, did you? The things that freak's body can teach us are invaluable. With the information, we will be able to complete our biggest project."

Sonic didn't like the sound of that. From what Rouge told him of the President's worries, Umbrella was trying to do something that defied the very laws of nature. Different alarms went off and the old man looked up.

"Oh dear. It seems some of them have gotten loose."

Sonic climbed onto the desk and grabbed the old man's throat. Such violence was against his nature. In this case, he felt it was necessary.

"What has gotten out?"

The old man grinned. "You won't kill me. You're too pure for that." His laughter was cut off as Sonic tightened his grip.

"Don't test me," Sonic snarled. "I'm not in the mood for mercy."

Black had begun replacing his blue fur. Despite the fear creeping into the old man's eyes, he still refused to say a word. Green eyes started to glow as they narrowed. The grip tightened as Sonic's lips parted. Watching the life fade from the old man's eyes was pleasing. The old man's feeble attempts at removing his hand served to amuse him. The snap sounded louder than he would've thought. The old man was dropped to the floor as Sonic turned from the desk. Humans had thrown the door open, guns drawn and at the ready. Sonic grinned at their attempt of bravery. The first gunshot rang out. A scream followed a second later. Blood burst from what remained of his right arm. The others began shooting as their comrade fell to his knees. Sonic dodged them as the bullets seemed to go slower than their intended speed. By the time Sonic left, the room was covered with the blood and limbs of the humans.

Carnage was left in the crazed hedgehog's wake. Laughter rang out through the halls as he took immense pleasure in the pain he was inflicted. Each scream increased the sensations filling his body. Every drop of blood spraying onto his face increased the terrifying visage. The soldiers preferred to run rather than stand their ground at the sight of him. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't enough. He caught them and tore them apart as their comrades screamed in fear. When he saw the creatures, they were regarded and treated exactly the same as the humans. The undead creatures were torn apart. Their dead blood did nothing to satisfy the blood-lust that now clouded his mind. Only fresh blood spurting from the still-warm body of a human could satisfy him.

It went on for an hour, until every last human lay in a pool of his own blood. Sonic himself was covered in it, glowing eyes searching for whoever dared attack him next. Black Doom approached with caution. Even an immortal being could fall to such a fury.

"Sonic?" he asked. "Are you still here?"

Sonic's head turned in his direction. The glowing green eyes held recognition, which Black Doom took as a good omen. He wasn't entirely gone.

"We need to change location. If you intend to take down Umbrella, we need to listen to Doctor Eggman."

-Two days later, Soleanna-

"What?" James was on his cellphone. "That's impossible!"

Shadow looked over at the tone of the doctor's voice. Worry was practically radiating from him. Something interesting was happening.

"How could two hedgehogs be causing so much damage?"

James set a glare at Shadow. He didn't appreciate the smug expression that was clearly etched onto her face. Her pregnancy had gotten far. If his calculations were correct, she only had ten days left before it was time for her to give birth. He didn't have that much time.

"I'm going ahead with the plan," he said. "Evacuate the building. If at least one of our bases can survive, then we'll be fine."

He closed the cellphone and slipped it into his pocket. Shadow was glaring at him now, red eyes narrowed. Her ears had flattened against her head.

"We can't be late for this."

James pressed a button on the side of his watch. Minutes later, another doctor was running in with a Chaos Emerald in hand. Shadow's eyes didn't leave the emerald. James pulled a gun from his coat pocket as he approached her. Placing it in her hands, he wrapped an arm around the hedgehog. Mouth close to her ear, he gave her his commands.

"Teleport us onto the Ark." Shadow would've said something if he hadn't cut her off. "I know you have enough energy and knowledge to pull it off."

"If I were to do that, I could seriously damage myself," Shadow said. The cold steel of the gun pressing into her abdomen silenced her.

"If you don't, I'll fire. I'm sure there's no need for me to explain what would happen then."

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head. Shadow tried to hold back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The Ark held memories. Too many. Now, she had no choice but to go back. For the sake of her unborn baby. Elise ran into the room as Shadow began her specialty.

"What are you doing? Let her go!"

Elise's voice sounded far off as the muttered words ripped them through space and into the Ark. Shadow collapsed at James' feet as the doctor gasped for breath. His expected reaction was something Shadow couldn't take pleasure in at the present. Pain was stabbing across her abdomen and into her legs. Never before had she felt such pain after executing a Chaos Control. Tears tumbled down her cheeks, pulled out by both pain and sadness. James grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. His strength surprised her.

"Let go of me."

The command was so weak, it didn't surprise her that the doctor didn't listen. Instead, he dragged her along the hall and into a large room. Shadow dimly recalled which room it was from her time on the Ark. It was where most of the experiments on her had taken place. Where she'd had needles pumping who knows what into her body. More tears tumbled from her red eyes. Shaking had overtaken her. James ignored everything she said and did. Soon, she was strapped onto the table. James stroked her face affectionately. Shadow spat at him, anger filling her eyes. A slap brought stinging to her cheek. Humiliated tears ran down her cheeks as she kept her face turned from him. That was just as well. James didn't want her glaring at him the entire time. No amount of anesthesia would help with this procedure.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Shadow listened to James' footsteps leave the room. Nobody would be able to find her here. Choked sobs escaped from her body. The last time she'd been so useless, her dearest friend had died. Her powers hadn't been enough to save her. Now, she'd be unable to save herself or her baby. Sonic would be so angry with her. The straps over her body limited the amount of trembling she could do. Pain stubbornly coursed through her abdomen. Biting her lower lip, Shadow tried to calm herself and will her tears away. Nothing she thought of worked. Closing her eyes was useless; all she saw then was Maria and Sonic. Both were disappointed. The expressions they wore tore at her heart and brought on a fresh wave of tears and sobs.

When James returned, he felt no sympathy. He understood what had to be done. Her body housed everything they needed to advance in science. If her baby died and her world was shattered, so be it. Nobody had ever said science came without a price. Something always had to be sacrificed for the wonders and miracles science could bring to the world. The life of something created by some scientist who'd lost his mind paled in comparison to what could be brought into the world with her assistance. She would come to understand how beneficial her sacrifice would be. One day, she would thank them. Of that, he was certain.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: James Harrison is mine. None of the others are.

Chapter 12

Black Doom paused in the center of the hall. Great despair and sadness had flooded into his mind. The source was unmistakable. All three of his red eyes widened. Sonic hadn't noticed anything, still gleefully tearing through humans in a manner that made him proud. If such emotions weren't tearing through him, he'd have gladly eaten more than a few of them. Sonic's laughter stopped when his attention turned to Black Doom.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Those green eyes faded back to normal.

"Shadow is filled with great despair. I doubt she is aware of it, but she's calling out. She needs someone at her side." Black Doom laid his hands of Sonic's cheeks and peered directly into his eyes. "Go to her."

Sonic's cellphone rang loud and clear, cutting through the thick air. Sonic answered just before it stopped.

"Knuckles says he felt something," Tails said. "Can you get to Angel Island right now?"

Sonic knew the fox would be unable to see him. He nodded anyway.

"Be there soon."

Sonic hung up and looked at Black Doom.

"We can handle this," Black Doom said. "Go."

Sonic smiled gratefully and set off for Angel Island. Part of him was glad something had come up. He'd been stuck in an angry rage for too long. Sure, most of Umbrella had been destroyed. But that didn't make it any better for Sonic. He hated losing himself to the darkness in his own mind. It was one of the reasons he tried to stay positive all the time. Now that he had to see Knuckles, he got the feeling he wouldn't be himself for long.

-Angel Island-

Sonic landed near the Master Emerald's shrine. Knuckles was standing there, looking solemn. Tails was pacing around the Master Emerald.

"Sonic! What's up with your appearance?" Knuckles looked him over as he spoke. "Never mind," the guardian shook his head. "That's not important. Shadow's Chaos Energy flared suddenly. It wouldn't be unusual, if he were himself. But his energy had been dim lately. Like he wasn't using his powers as often."

"So you think something happened to her?"

"Something has happened to her," Knuckles said. "An energy surge like that could only be a Chaos Control."

Sonic didn't like where this was going. If Shadow had done a Chaos Control this far into the pregnancy... Sonic shook his head. Those were the last thoughts he needed to be having. Positive was good. Positive would keep him sane.

"A Chaos Control to where?"

Knuckles looked back at the Master Emerald. Tails wasn't meeting his gaze.

"That's the problem," Knuckles explained. "The Master Emerald shows her on the Ark. I doubt we have a means of getting there now."

Sonic couldn't believe it. After everything that had happened, he was going to lose. All because of one, two-faced, slippery doctor. He almost wished it was Eggman. Hanging his head, he tried to think of something. Anything to help him get Shadow back. Knuckles and Tails were thinking as well, but none of them were having any sudden epiphanies.

Sonic wouldn't give up until he either died or had Shadow safely wrapped in his arms.

-Space Colony Ark-

Shadow was screaming. It was enough to cause some of the weaker scientists to abandon the operation. Nothing quite like a pregnant female hedgehog screaming and cursing your very existence as you operated on her. The blood soaking from her body was staining the table beneath her. Tears streamed down her muzzle, leaving long darkened trails on her cheeks. James refused to give up until they found what they figured it out. The open wounds across her thighs had begun to close. One of the scientists took notes on the process, running a scanner over it to check how much Chaos Energy was leaking from the wounds. Shadow's chest was heaving, breath leaving her in shallow pants. One of the doctors looked at her face. Pity had filled his features. Telling himself it was for the best of everyone was the only way to make himself continue.

Another scream tore from her throat. Her breathing was more ragged after that. The device they'd inserted into her arm was connected to a monitoring screen. If her blood flow had anything to do with her powers, they would soon know. The workings of the Chaos Energy had eluded scientists long enough. Once they were done here, they'd have enough of an understanding to use it just as well as the Mobians could. Sobs wracked her body as she prayed her child would live. It was the only thing she could do to keep herself from completely losing it. With her Chaos Energy focused on rejuvenating, she wouldn't be able to force a Blast even if she tried. Another deep cut into her leg had her snarling. They were hurting her, and she couldn't do a single thing about it.

A stirring in her abdomen had her eyes flying open. There was no way the doctors would miss that. Not when at least one of them had his disgusting hand on her.

"James?" the man said. "Something's happening in here."

James came to stand beside his colleague. Laying his hand beside the other's, he smiled.

"Interesting. I believe it's reacting to our tests." A hand motion from him had yet another scalpel edging near her.

"Don't hurt him!" she yelled.

The doctor's ignored her, of course. The scalpel came to rest on her abdomen. She felt more movement as the blade pressed closer. How the baby knew the danger it was in, she didn't know. What she _did_ know was that they were going to kill him. Struggling wouldn't do any good, but luckily she didn't need to worry about that. Chaos Energy surged into her abdomen, pulled from the very energy mending her. Eyes closing in pain, she tried to curl into a ball. The straps over her wouldn't allow it. Before the scalpel could do any damage, Shadow's abdomen was filled with more intense, focused pain than she could ever remember. Sticky red blood formed a line down the center of her round abdomen. The doctors watched in fascination as a gash began appearing. Cracked screams filled the room. A clawed hand slid from the opening in Shadow's lower torso. The attached arm followed, bending at the elbow and curving to Shadow's hip. The other hand came in the next second. Pressure forced by the arms split Shadow open. The immortal hedgehog's throat hurt from all the screaming she was doing. Strapped down, all she could do was remember what Black Doom had told her as the pain increased tenfold.

_Don't try to fight it when the child is ready. All will work out in the end._

Shadow wasn't sure how things were going to work out. Her body had been torn open, and her life was flowing from the wound. If there had been sheets under her, she would have held them in a death-grip. She could feel every movement the baby made within her. He pulled himself from Shadow's body as the life left her eyes and her breath faded. She was dead in under a minute.

"Astounding," James breathed. His eyes shone behind his glasses with the light children got Christmas morning.

The baby was beautiful. Never mind the fact that it was soaked in its mother's blood. Deep green eyes peered up at James. The whites of its eyes were tinted orange, instantly marking it as different. The baby looked around as tears formed in his eyes. Wailing pierced the air as his gaze landed on Shadow. Tears tumbled down his cheeks, hands hitting the white fur over her mother's breasts.

"Take the baby," James said over the wailing. "It's clearly not your normal Mobian. I want tests done to determine what it is and how many of its mother's traits were passed down."

One of the doctors moved forward and placed his hands on the baby. Then, everything went wrong.

The moment he was separated from his mother, his wailing got louder. When the doctor moved to take him away, a burst of Chaos Energy knocked him away. The baby fell back onto his mother, whimpering. Before anyone else could move, they had two uninvited guests.

"So good to see you," James said. He ignored the demonic hedgehog. "What do you think? You're baby killed her."

Sonic's gaze was glued to Shadow's lifeless form.

_I failed... _His body started trembling. _I couldn't do it. Now she's-_

This time, Sonic was glad for the anger. This time, he embraced the overwhelming hatred and despair that came with it. These humans would pay. Especially the one with glasses. Black Doom and James both ran as the murderous aura built around Sonic. James ran for his life; out the door and down the hall. Black Doom ran to Shadow. Lifting the baby, he held him close to his chest.

"She can't heal with you hitting her like that," he said. His own clawed fingers stroked down Shadow's cheek as her body began mending. "You weren't meant to give birth in this manner. A steep price has been paid."

Sonic had given chase to the humans as Black Doom spoke to Shadow. Rage at what they'd done clouded his eyes and judgment. The first few didn't get far. They fell, beaten and bloody. Left to die in whichever manner they saw fit as he pursued the source of his rage.

-One Hour Later-

James could feel the hedgehog hunting him. In all honesty, he was more terrified than he'd been his entire life. That it was of a hedgehog was what he found ludicrous. Mobians were the lesser race. Man was meant to rule the planet, not live in fear of the freaks sharing their land. He just had to get off the Ark. He'd be safe down on Mobius. Once there, he could come up with something. A story to benefit him. Too late, he realized he wasn't alone. Like an animal sensing a predator's presence. He wouldn't be able to outrun him. But he wasn't without a weapon either.

James turned and fired at the dark from. It moved, leaving a trail of its dark aura behind it. A kick to the arm had him dropping his gun. It had come fast and powerful, breaking his bone in an instant. Cackling laughter taunted him as he looked around. The hedgehog was nowhere in sight, but he had to be nearby.

"Go on, run. This would be much more enjoyable if you did."

James hissed through his teeth in anger and pain. His body wanted to run. His mind told him there was a way to beat this monster. His instincts agreed with his body. James ran, the dark hedgehog's laughter following him. Dark wind blew past him as he ran down the hall. James turned the corner. His legs were one of the two things he had left.

There was no way they would not fail him.

A red shoe met his face, sending him back down the hall. Cracking had met his ears as he hit the wall and crumpled to the floor. Surprisingly, the kick had broken nothing but his glasses. Sonic came to stand over him, the sound of his footsteps echoing in the empty hall. Glowing green eyes looked down on him, though James could barely see them. With his glasses cracked, it was hard to see past them. Sonic stepped ion the doctor's chest and applied pressure. James winced in pain, but refused to do anything farther. His broken arm lay useless at his side as Sonic grinned sadistically down at him. Mobius' hero was enjoying this. James would have spoken if there hadn't been so much pressure on his ribcage. Sonic cocked his head to the side. Thoughtfulness now filled his eyes. He'd caught his prey, now he just had to decide what to do with it. His other foot came to rest on James' leg. Applying enough pressure had that snapping. James inhaled sharply and held in his scream. Mind racing, he tried to ignore it as Sonic's foot came down hard on his other leg. Pain flooded everything. It overtook his mind, his body, and nearly distracted him from his plan. His free hand moved into his coat pocket as Sonic broke the other arm farther. He counted himself lucky Sonic hadn't noticed what he was doing. Fingers closed around the syringe he'd been looking for and pulled it from his pocket. The blood within it had been taken from Shadow. With any luck, it would have a bad effect on the hedgehog and cause his death. The instant the needle stabbed into the flesh of his leg, Sonic tried to rear back. It only made matters worse as James moved his arm after him. The blood was injected into his system. Once the syringe was empty, James fell back onto the floor.

Sonic's yells echoed as his body felt on fire. Whatever had been in that syringe was causing him pain. The empty syringe shattered under his shoe as he stepped. Sonic collapsed to the floor, writhing in agony. James tried to pull himself away with his free arm, but to no avail. Sonic's ear twitched as his coat scraped against the floor. Green eyes bore into him before shutting in pain. James would have considered himself lucky if not for the feet in front of him. Furred black, they looked like Shadow had gotten up and come to him. His eyes looked up at the other hedgehog that had appeared with Sonic.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

Black Doom smiled at the human. Sharp teeth were exposed as he tilted his head to the side. Sonic's panting went unnoticed as he decided what to do with the human. Fright and despair were two of the things he loved most in the eyes of his victims. He could go on for hours just staring into such eyes.

"You've harmed my prince in one of the worst possible ways," Black Doom began. His powerful voice echoed in the hall. "Now, you've harmed his chosen mate as well. These will not go unpunished." All three red eyes narrowed at the human lying prone before him. All the doctor's thoughts flowed into his mind as he forcibly opened a link to them. "I won't kill you. That is far less than you deserve. No, you will join me on the Black Planet. You will learn to respect those with more power than you could ever hope to contain within that frail body. If I tire of you, Agnes may have you."

James tried to protest, but two alien creatures appeared and grabbed him. They nearly tore his arms from their sockets as Black Doom commanded them in his own language. Then, all three were transported to the Black Comet.

Black Doom turned his attention to Sonic. The blue hedgehog was on the floor, panting. Black Doom knew what the human had done to him. A sad smile crossed his face.

"He's done worse to you than he'd been intending," he muttered. "Do not fear, Sonic. You will be fine in a few hours. Go to sleep."

His monotonous stroking over Sonic's forehead soon had the hedgehog dozing off. Black Doom lifted him into his arms and returned to Shadow.

She looked up when the door opened, red eyes full of worry. The baby was curled against her breasts, breathing steadily. Shadow frowned when she noticed Sonic's condition.

"Is he-"

"He will be fine. Right now, we need to get the three of you back to Mobius. Everything will be explained later."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The only character I own here is the baby.

To _The Chuckinator_: Thank you for giving me some ideas for this ending.

Chapter 13

Shadow had been in an angry rage for the past half an hour. She wouldn't talk to anyone. Nothing Sonic said made her feel any better about it. Part of Sonic wished Black Doom had been more subtle about it. He remembered what happened on the Ark, then nothing for a long time. When he'd woken up, he'd been in their bed. Shadow had been holding his hand as if he was in a hospital bed.

-Half an hour earlier-

"What happened?" Sonic muttered.

"I don't know," Shadow said with a shake of her head. "Father carried you into the room. He wouldn't tell me what had happened."

"I remember attacking James." Sonic closed his eyes. "I wanted to hurt him so much. I've never wanted to inflict so much pain on anyone before." Shadow could see in every part of Sonic's countenance that he was feeling horrible about what had happened. Tears built up at the corners of Sonic's closed eyes. They slipped down his cheeks.

"Don't feel bad about it." Shadow wiped a few tears from his cheeks. "Everyone wants to hurt someone at some time in their lives. He was a jackass, anyway. Completely deserved anything you did to him."

Sonic's green eyes met Shadow's red. They were tortured and full of despair.

"Heroes don't feel that hatred for people. They don't hurt anyone, no matter what that person's done. I don't deserve that title anymore."

Shadow laid a finger on Sonic's lips.

"Don't talk like that," she said. "You're _my _hero. That doesn't happen often."

Sonic took the bait, as Shadow had been hoping he would.

"Me saving the _Ultimate Life Form. _Sorry, darling. I don't think you can be calling yourself that any longer."

That cocky smile was back in place. A small light was in his eyes, despite the despair persisting in them. That was enough for Shadow.

"So, how long are you going to be a female?" Sonic asked.

"Not long. Just until the baby doesn't need me so much."

"I'm afraid you're wrong."

The both of them looked to see Black Doom in the doorway. His expression was one of pity. The news he had for Shadow was news he knew Shadow wasn't going to like. Shadow was staring at him expectantly waiting for an explanation.

"You're body has changed, Shadow. You won't be transforming back." Shadow's eyes widened as he continued. "The Chaos Energy forced into your abdomen during the birth combined with the fact that your body isn't meant to birth Black Arms in the traditional way caused a severe reaction that halted the reverse transformation indefinitely."

Shadow stared and blinked a few times before it fully sank in. When it did, she launched herself at her father. As far as she was concerned, it was entirely his fault. Black Doom didn't move as her fist met the side of his face. Even as a female, Shadow hit fairly hard. Black Doom stumbled a bit as Shadow straightened.

"This is all your fault!" Shadow pointed at the demonic hedgehog. "If it weren't for your blood in my veins, this would never have happened to me."

"I wasn't aware that the blood's affects would go this far."

"You still... I..."

"Come on, Shadow. You're still you." Sonic went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "A female's body won't change the way you think and act."

Shadow knew what Sonic had said wasn't completely true. Some things, she would have no choice but to change. Sonic gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Don't look so down, Shads."

Shadow growled, left the room, and went right to the kitchen. Baking desserts was one of the ways Shadow passed the time when she was irritable. It was one of the things that took everyone who found out by surprise. When she was particularly annoyed, she stayed there longer. And she intended to spend the remainder of the day baking and caring for their baby.

"Come on, Shads. It's been half an hour," Sonic whined. The baby was sitting in his lap, giggling and smacking Sonic with the spoon in his hands.

"No amount of time will heal this," Shadow growled. She angrily stirred the chocolate bits into the cookie dough. "I can't do anything like this. My Chaos powers were the only things keeping me safe. Without them, I'm next to useless in the battlefield."

"I've heard useless can be interesting company," Sonic spoke up. The glare Shadow shot in his direction could've killed someone. "You still can't take a joke, can you, babe?"

"Don't call me babe." Shadow sat the bowl on the table and angrily turned to face him. "It makes you sound like Scourge."

"Yeah, don't want to start being like Scourge," Sonic laughed. The baby bounced on his knee. The spoon was still in his hand, though it looked like it was slipping. "So what're we going to call our little one?"

"Don't know yet. You decide."

The baby began crying as his spoon clattered to the floor. Reaching down, he almost fell from Sonic's lap. Sonic wrapped his arms around the baby's middle.

"Whoa there, buddy. Let daddy get that for you."

Sonic leaned and grabbed the spoon from the floor. When he handed it back, the baby started giggling again. Shadow smiled as she began scooping the dough onto the cookie sheet. The noises behind her were more comforting than she thought they'd be. Whenever the subject had come up, Shadow had shied away and ignored it. Babies weren't something he'd ever wanted in his life. The lifestyle he'd led was one that required full attention. No time for distractions.

"Now that I'm stuck like this, I'll have to quit G.U.N.," Shadow said. "Can't do a job like that with a baby to worry about."

Sonic looked at her in surprise.

"Don't do that," Sonic said. "It's not as if you can die on us. I'm the one who'll have to do that at some time."

Despite his light tone, Shadow felt her heart stop beating for a second. Sonic's death was something she'd always preferred to keep as far from her thoughts as possible. Losing people wasn't something Shadow excelled at. Luckily, she was able to control herself when the thought did cross her mind.

"Don't talk like that," she said. "You won't be dying for a long time."

"He won't be dying at all," Black Doom said. His voice came from the doorway. "In fact, the only one who will be is-"

Cookie dough hit him in the face. Black Doom took a deep breath.

"Don't talk like that," Shadow snapped. "What were you saying about Sonic?"

Black Doom wiped the cookie dough from his face. Shadow was the only person on any planet he'd ever colonized who could act in such a disrespectful manner and get away with it.

"When he attacked the doctor, a syringe full of your blood was injected into his bloodstream. His body reacted violently at first. Your blood combined with his cells. Now he's immortal as well."

Sonic stared, wide-eyed. It hadn't occurred to him that something like that was possible.

"Why isn't he-"

A splat of cookie dough hit Sonic in the face as well. The baby giggled louder.

"Shadow, it must be spoken about. You'll have to deal with the loss of him eventually. Granted, it'll take longer than the average Mobian. But he will die, and the two of you will have to deal with it."

Shadow refused to look at anyone. Sonic was glad the baby couldn't understand what they were saying. Black Doom simply stood there.

"Why won't the baby live as long as us?" Sonic asked. Shadow's shoulders started shaking.

"Because you weren't immortal at the time of his conception. You are not a Black Arms."

The phone rang and Shadow ran to answer it.

"Hello?" She was quiet a few moments. "No... With all due respect Sir, I can't accept the position. In fact, I'm leaving G.U.N."

The voice on the other side of the phone couldn't be heard. It didn't need to be for Sonic to know who it was.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Sir, but that's my decision."

Shadow hung up the phone with a sigh. Turning her head, she looked at Sonic. A smile was on her face.

"Well, I'm not a part of G.U.N. anymore. I'll call rouge later."

Shadow went over and lifted the baby from Sonic's lap. He giggled and hit her on top of the head with the spoon. Planting kisses on his stomach, she held onto his squirming form. She'd figure out what to do about her powers later. Sonic put his arms around her. They'd enjoy the time they had with their son.

"When he's gone, we could just have another," Sonic whispered. Shadow would have elbowed him if her arms were down.

"I don't plan on having any more children. What I went through was hell."

Sonic laughed into her quills. Their son giggled and continued hitting his mother. Black Doom transported from the house. His alien blood had done enough damage. He'd only return when Shadow called for him.

"I don't think you've got a choice in the matter, Ms. Ultimate Life Form."

Shadow moved so the baby wasn't hitting her on the head anymore. Leaning back against Sonic, she smiled.

"Together forever isn't too bad," she whispered. "There's just one thing missing."

-One month later-

Sonic stood at the top of the aisle, smiling like the fool he was. Soft music played in the hall as Shadow made her way to him. The flowing dress she wore enhanced her beauty. One of her rare smiles was lighting her face, the silken veil hanging over it and her shoulders. Everyone had shown up for the wedding. Rouge held their son, Jules. He was giggling and enjoying all the things around him. Rouge's dress was constantly resituated as his hands were pushed away. Shadow tried not to laugh at the sight. Turning her gaze back to her groom, Shadow resituated her flowers.

In the time between birthing Jules and today, Shadow had done quite a lot. Knuckles was helping her the best he could with her chaos abilities. They'd never be as competent as when she was male, but they'd be enough. The guardian was something she could consider a friend by now. Rouge had offered her a job at her club. Sonic hadn't been happy about it, but Shadow was always a person who did what she wanted. It was preferable to searching for weeks anyway. Amy had to be told about the wedding, so Shadow had gone. Honestly, Sonic was too much of a pansy when it came to that woman. Now she was trying not to cry watching the man she loved marry another woman. Shadow had told her not to come if it was going to be too hard.

Remembering the list of people invited, Shadow looked around. Her father was still nowhere to be seen. It was enough to deflate her happiness. Ears drooping and shoulders slumped, Shadow finished approaching Sonic. She ignored his confusion and forced another smile. Black Doom's lack of a presence had never affected her before. It wouldn't start now. This was meant to be the happiest day of her life.

When the newlywed couple got home, it was without Jules.

"You two need the night to yourself," Rouge had said. "I'll look after him." She then proceeded to blow them a kiss and leave.

Shadow was honestly worried about leaving him in Rouge's care. She did run a club, after all. Not the best environment for a baby. She placed the keys to her car on the table as she sat in one of the chairs. She'd barely laid her head down when Sonic's arms encircled her.

"What happened?"

Shadow turned her head and hit her nose off his. Pulling away, she debated on hiding inside herself again.

"Nothing," she muttered. "It's nothing." Fingers plucked at her dress as red eyes looked to her lap.

"Shads, I can tell when something's bothering you. You've been sulking since you were nearly up the aisle. You seemed distracted at the reception, too. Rouge and Amy were worried, but they didn't want to bother you."

"I'm fine, Sonic. We've got the house to ourselves. It's our wedding night. Let's make the most of it."

Shadow stood and went to the refrigerator. Pulling out the can of whipped cream, she started to go to their room.

"Shadow," Sonic whined. "We're married now. Talk to me."

"I'll be waiting."

Shadow didn't even look at him. Sonic sighed. It always happened this way. Something bothered her, and she'd focus on something entirely different. Most often sex once they got together. Just, Sonic was usually the one tied down and covered in whatever Shadow happened to want at the time. It wouldn't happen this time. Shadow was going to talk to him. No matter what kind of tempting offer she gave him. With that resolve in mind, Sonic made his way to their room.

"Shadow, I really think we should..."

Shadow was lying on the bed with her face in the pillow. Tears had soaked the corner of the pillow as her body shook from trying to hold it in. Sonic ran a hand down her back.

"Talk to me." Shadow shook her head into the pillow. "This is about Black Doom, isn't it?" Shadow didn't respond. "Come on. You haven't cared whether he was there for you or not before now. What changed?"

"Last month happened," she snapped. "If he cared enough about me to bother himself then, why couldn't he come see me today? If I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn't have bothered inviting him."

Sonic didn't know what to say. Both of his parents had died when he was young, so he didn't need to worry about whether or not they were going to show up for something. But Shadow was Shadow. It never bothered her before. It was her father on the day of her wedding though. Sonic had half a mind to punch him next time he saw him.

"Maybe he was busy," Sonic said. "He is the king of an alien race."

Shadow responded by squirting some of the whipped cream into her mouth. It was definitely bothering her.

"Why don't we bake something?" Shadow laughed.

"Yeah, we'll spend our wedding night baking. It'll go down as the best wedding night in history. Don't you know what people usually use that night for, Sonic?"

Sonic winced at the tone she used. Of course he knew what couples used their wedding night for.

"There are more important things to worry about. Like how to cheer you up."

"Your dick up my vagina will cheer me up," Shadow growled. She pulled Sonic down onto the bed before climbing over him.

"Not while you've got tears in your eyes," Sonic argued. He shoved Shadow off of him and onto the bed.

"My tears don't have anything to do with you."

Sonic knew that was true. Still...

"I don't care. If you want any part of me, you're gonna have to stop your crying." Crossing his arms, he grinned. It wasn't so easy for Shadow to stop crying once she started. He knew that for a fact.

Shadow wiped the tears from her face and climbed back onto his lap. Skirts hiked up, Shadow got comfortable. Her hands encircled Sonic's wrists and pulled them above his head. The smirk was still on his face, now accompanying a playful shine in his eyes. Using his legs, Sonic reversed their positions. Shadow smirked up at him. Her hands were still holding Sonic's wrists. Green eyes peered down at Shadow.

"Why don't we talk about your father," he said.

"Not now." Shadow rubbed up against him as her legs wrapped around his middle.

"We have to... Ah... At some point."

Shadow felt a gentle jab as Sonic became aroused. Pulling him down, she locked their mouths together. Sonic wanted to protest. Shadow rubbed her entire body up against his as he tried to pry his mouth from hers.

"Shadina," Sonic muttered against her mouth. "We have to..."

The nickname didn't work this time. Shadow moaned onto his lips. The moist heat between her legs increased his own desires. Sonic ground against her in return. Soon after, Sonic was slipping into her body. Shadow tipped her head back in pleasure. Sonic was becoming hot with his wedding shirt still on. He had no idea how she was fine leaving the dress where it was. If it opened in the front, he would have had no problems getting her to talk to him. As it was, Plan B would have to do. First, he had to wait for her to release his wrists.

When she did, her hands went to his shoulders. His own went to her thighs and got to work.

"Talk to me, Shadina." His breath washed over her cheek along with the words. Shadow sighed in response.

"Just cheer me up, Faker."

Sonic raised a ridge. He hadn't heard that in a long while. If she was using that name, she really didn't want to talk. Shadow's moans increased in volume as Sonic sped up. His hands ran along every inch of her that he could feel. His fingers coursing through her fur was heavenly as usual. Red eyes closed as she succumbed to the pleasure he was giving her.

"You're upset he didn't come, so give him hell next time he comes for a visit." Sonic pressed his lips against her collar bone.

Shadow laughed at the suggestion. Maybe she would.

"All right. Fine. I will. Now can we just get on with the sex?"

Sonic joined her laughter. At times, she was just as impatient as he was. Now that he'd gotten an answer, he could focus on pleasuring his wife.

Tomorrow, they'd pick up Jules and truly being their eternity.


End file.
